Classroom Antics
by pinkrose311
Summary: Miku always has tried to get hard-to-get guys. What happens when she meets her new english teacher? Is romance hidden within their classroom antics?
1. Chapter 1

**Interestingly enough, this will be rated M later on. Enjoy :)**

First day

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate his blue hair, his to tall height, his goofy grin, and most of all… his playful eyes.

I'm not saying playful like flirty, I mean playful like cruel. Like he enjoys teasing me.

I freaking hate him!

To explain this better, let's go back to earlier this morning. When it all began…

I sat next to my best friend Rin. Today was the first day of school and we were talking about the new cute guy in class. He had blond hair that was tied up in a short ponytail. Rin couldn't stop staring the **whole **time.

He glanced up time from time, but mostly kept his head down. Aww he's so shy!

"Miku lets go talk to him! I'm sure he must be lonely being new and all." Rin said smiling. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I should. Mostly because I knew Rin probably took an interest in him. This is very rare.

"Hi~ my name is Rin and this is Miku." Rin said smiling. He looked up then looked around. Everyone was staring. "My name is… ahhh… Len."

"How cool. Mind if we sit with you?" I said.

"sure." Man this kid was quite. Like if he speaks to loud we're gonna chop his arm off or something. I stayed unusually quite letting Rin work her bubbly magic. She was amazing at making people comfortable.

The bell rang and everyone sat down, but kept talking.

"Hello class. Um... class." A man walked in who I could only guess was the new teacher. He had Blue hair with matching eyes. He had a stance that said he was full of energy…but also new to teaching. Easy bait.

"Class if you could settle down now… class? Class?" we kept talking acting oblivious to the now worried teacher.

"If I could get your attention please…." I watched intently as he pulled out a bull horn. Yelling into it, he said, "CLASS!" everyone grew quiet and still. Have to give him props for that.

"Now, my name is Mr. Shion. I will be your teacher for the upcoming year." he smiled a smile that was meant to be welcoming, but because of his nervousness, came out as goofy.

Rin gave me a smile that I knew all too well. It was time to see who could make the new teacher leave.

"Gumo…here. Len…here. Rin…here. Miku?" he asked.

I didn't raise my hand.

"Is she here?" he asked.

"No. you see Miku died over the summer. It's very sad." I said trying not to crack a smile.

"Oh well how unfortunate. Well I guess she's not here,"

"Actually I'm right here. Didn't you see me raise my hand?" I said confusing him.

"But didn't you say she died?" he asked. Everyone in the class looked appalled and said no immediately. Nice acting.

"I'm so sorry Miss Miku." He said slightly bowing. Tsk. First day and already bowing to me. Perfect.

"So let's begin shall we." He said trying to get control again.

"Let me tell you a bit about myself. i-," he began, but I shot my hand up.

"Are you married?" I asked trying purposely to be obnoxious.

"Well no… you see,"

"Have any children?" I asked again.

"Uh no not necessarily,"

"So you're not married, but have children. How old are you exactly?" he was staring to get nervous.

"No! And I can't exactly answer that, you see,"

"Ahhh. So you lost your birth certificate right? How did you become a teacher then?" he started blinking fast. Score. Teto so owed me 10 bucks soon.

Suddenly he smiled and looked me in the eye. What the heck?

"You see I killed my all of my past wife's because they annoyed me. All my children are either slaves in china, or secret assassins. And as for my age… I may look 24, but I'm actually 51. I just look this way because I made a contract with the Mad Hatter. I actually am not your teacher, but an impersonator." He tied to smile an innocent smile, but because he was so proud, it came out as a devious smirk.

Damn it! Not only is he not fazed, but he actually got me with those answers. He even impressed me by choosing my favorite Pandora Hearts chain. This guy was good.

Everyone looked to me in expectance. I couldn't let them down. He was just a teacher after all right?

"Very interesting. Though you see, I'm sure the principal would like to hear about this." I stated smiling. One thing I learned is that teachers practically worship the principle. I so got him this tim- wait. Why the hell is he grinning!

"Then be sure to tell him how you asked inappropriate things class such as sex life and murder."

How dare him! He would lie like that! So easily?

"Now that were at an understanding, I have a special seat for you, miss… Kiku? It's right here next to me." he pulled out a chair and placed it at his desk.

I gave him death glares. He pronounced my name wrong; he's making me sit by him, and ruined my reputation as the teacher scarcer. What the hell is wrong with him!

"whatever." I said going up there. He smiled at me. To everyone else it looked normal, but I could tell he was playing the game. You could see in his eyes. Like was trying to say 'get on my level'.

Creep.

I sat there all day staring into his butt because he (purposely I bet) stood directly in front of me all day.

Creepy Jerk!

Why did this high school make it that we had one teacher most of the time? I can't stand him!

The bell finally rang to leave the room. Everyone sprinted out the door high fiving him. How could they! They probably though he was cool!

I got up and went over to Rin, who was talking to Len. As we were about to finally escape…

"Miku please stay after class."

Damn it!

Rin gave me a sad look. Half of pity, and half because I was her ride home. She walked out the door with Len tailing behind like a puppy. How cute! I would have smiled if it wasn't for Mr. Stay after class.

"Miku, I'd like to talk. You see I know what you're doing. You're trying to get attention. Why though?"

This dumb ass! He's gonna try to go all physiatrist on me. "Actually..!"

He stared laughing and waved his hand. "Just kidding. I know your just trying to be brat." He said in all seriousness. Bi-polar much?

"Excuse me? I was just trying to be interesting. And you shouldn't be-," he started walking me into the corner of the room and I backed into the wall. He placed his hands around me so I couldn't escape.

Rape! Oh god, I'm gonna get raped! I don't want to! Especially by this creepy jerk!

"Stay well behaved and we won't have a problem, got it?" I looked up into his eyes and shot him daggers. He toward over my height.

No. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of messing with me.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Fine." He placed his face close to mine and gave me a wicked smile.

Rape! I should scream right…? Why aren't I?

He leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Let the games begin." His hot breath gave me shivers up and down my spine. He noticed and chuckled. Stepping back, he extended his arm to the door inferring I should leave. I took no time and stomped out of there.

"What happened Miku? What did-,"

"I never want to see that blue haired, goofy grinned, giant EVER AGAIN! So whats Len like?"

**A/N: I think I'm going to like this story :) btw, Miku is 16 in this. So are Rin and Len. Anyway! Review, review, review! Well me what you think of this! :) R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Ha-ha, Kaito is truly a pervert…**

**I don't own vocaloid!**

The pervert problem

He Sucks! Ever since the first day, it's been nonstop tripping in the hallways, 'accidentally' opening the door into my face, spilling coffee on my work, and constant Miku be quiet or Miku stay after class. Sure I might have accidently bumped into him spilling his coffee all over himself. And yeah, I might have put tacks on his chair once or twice. Five times at the most.

And since Rin has been out of it lately, so I'm left to plot all on my own. The Bell rings and I head to lunch.

So luckily, it turns out you don't have your main teacher all day! Yay for me, cause I don't think I could stand a whole day next to the Blue Giant. My electives were art and musical theatre. I took that after lunch then went back to his class for last 30 minutes.

That's still good right? At least I won't have to spend all day with him…

"Miku. Care to tell us the answer?"

I looked down at my homework I didn't do. It was only the second week and already I had math!

"Umm... 7?" I guessed.

"Yes that's correct."

"Really?"

"No. not really. Next time you take a guess at homework, make sure you know what the subject is first." He shot me a grin mixed with evil eyes that came out into a smirk I knew all too well.

Get on my level. Hats what his evil face said. He said it with his eyes. He's a fu-

"The answer is Abraham Lincoln." Said Len.

Wow I was wayyyy off. Baka Mr. Shion and smart shota Len. There both out to get me!

"You're just taking everything too seriously. I'm sure Mr. Shion is just trying to be friendly and Len… well…" she blushed at this and started rubbing her hands together. Did she…? No way. Rin never likes anybody.

"Alright class. Today let's talk about the upcoming play. Yes I know you just got back, but this way we can do a fall on _and_ a Christmas one." Our purple haired teacher, Mr. Gakupo, started handing out flyers. Here only musical theatre kids did the plays which is why Rin and I joined. Len was in here too so it added to the low population of boys.

This was the only class I took with Rin because I did art while she did a business class. Yeah, Rin's gonna rule the world one day. I just know it.

Besides the usual crazy antics of Mr. Gakupo flirting with the English teacher Professor Luka, everything was very boring. In fact I was excited to go back to class. Until I stepped through the door.

"Good afternoon Miku." Said a very smiley Blue haired teacher. I refuse to say his name now. I decided it when Mrs. Meiko said to be creative. This was very creative.

I ignored him and kept walking to my seat next to his desk and sat down properly. I stared directly into the wall behind him when he sat down next to me.

Just then I smelt the most wonderful smell in the world. Like mint ice cream. Ahhh. Not only the best flavor in the world, but the best color too! It matched my hair! Well now anyways since it lightened in the sun. I wonder if...

"Can I have some?" said an eager Teto. She was at Kaito's desk practically begging him for a lick. Pathetic.

Who would beg for something he's licked. Nu-uh. Not me. I wouldn't dare want to touch anything his tongue touched; it probably touched other things… like… whatever! He's a pervert! I can tell.

I went over to Rin's desk to find Len doing homework.

Geek.

"Miku, do you get problem three?" she asked innocently. Len looked up.

"I can help you! I mean if you want… I could help with your homework." He blushed and looked down. Rin did the same and nodded. They scooted closer.

Blegh, I'm gonna be sick. This is way to lovey dovey for me.

I felt slightly jealous at this. I could never really find someone I loved. Every time I liked someone, they were extremely hard to get. And weird people too... I even started hitting on Mr. Gakupo once! Talk about low. I shouldn't hit on a teacher. I walked over back to my seat and sat down heaving a great sigh.

"Miku? Whats wrong? Usually by now you'd have made a foolish attempt to annoy me."

Yeah, and you would have tripped me, 'misplaced' my homework, or tell me I'm an annoying burden who should grow so I wouldn't be considered a 5th grader. I looked up the teacher. I saw the fake care in his eyes. Sneers were hiding behind them.

I smiled and simply stated, "I don't waste my time on idiots anymore."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. He looked down on me and smiled sweetly.

"That one week of detention for you."

What! It wasn't event that bad! How could he just do that?

"But why! I didn't say anything terrible."

"It's for inappropriate outbursts and misuse of school uniform. By the way, it's not cute when you make your skirts higher. Just sluty." He gave me a devils smile and continued to lick his ice cream.

This fucking, blue haired, seaweed brained, pervert of a teacher was on my last straw! I had it! I'm going to-

Ringgggggg.

Damn it!

"Miku, can we go to the mall after this? I want to pick out a dress for-,"

"Sorry Rin, but Miku has detention."

Rin's look of shock looked like she had just won a million dollars, only to then find out it was a joke.

"I have to do it today!" I ask clearly pissed.

"Yes." He smiled and showed Rin out the door. He then turned to me and gave me a stern look.

I scoffed. "Creep."

" Brat." He retorted.

"Shota-con."

"What makes you say that?"

"I see the way you look at Len. Always picking him and patting his back for his homework. I feel bed that he's probably gonna get raped by you one day." I looked toward his face that was down. Did I go too far…? Naw just kidding!

"Nice to see you'll be spending the next four weeks in detention." He sneered back.

"It's only thirty minutes."

"I promise I'll make it very uncomfortable for you." He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Get on my level Miku."

That is it! That is it! I knew that's what he was thinking! That little… I stood up and pushed him away. I sat on top of the desk and stared back at his deep pools of Blue.

"You have no right to say anything! I positively hate you, and it's only been one week! You're an idiot teacher who doesn't know a thing about anything! The minute I-," but I was cut off by him suddenly grabbing both my wrists. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he only gripped them harder.

He pushed me on the desk and leaned his face inches away from mine.

No, not this again! He smirked and was practically touching my forehead with his. I squeaked involuntarily. It only made him make an even more ridiculous face. 

Rape Face! I should scream right? Why aren't i…?

"Ahhh~ Miku. It seems you're getting rather hot and bothered. Why is that?" I guess I must have been blushing because I felt my face grow hotter.

"I-it's because… because..."

"It's not from me is it? Because that would be rather… peculiar." I stared at his deep eyes. So blue… what am I thinking! I hate him! Right…?

I did the only thing I knew how to do in a situation like this. Kick his balls.

He doubled over in pain. Score!

Wait, why is he laughing? I made a dash for the door before he went insane or something. And fell flat on my face.

He had grabbed my ankle. Damn Creep!

"Did you think that would work? You missed by the way, but I enjoyed the view I got." He smiled.

Then I realized… you could totally see my panties! Creep!

He pulled me closer and got way too far in my bubble. "Next time please behave. I'd hate to have to spank you." He smiled and let go. I ran out the door and ran until I got home.

I hate him! His teasing smirk, his slightly messy hair, his hot breath in my ear…

No way! Nu uh! There is no way I would like him. I mean he's a teacher… its taboo… and he's a Creep!

I don't like him what so ever! And yet…

**Wow…this is pretty long. I'm sort of proud :) please tell me what you think! Ideas or situations, I'm open to all! Please review as always and I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vocaloid!**

Late Night Fever!

First off, Rin is a very bad liar.

Secondly, Len is a super mega shota from Neverland.

And thirdly, Mr. Baka Head is a pervert creep who likes to mess with me.

Normal right?

No!

"I do not like him! He's just sweet and kind. And really cute when he's answering questions… and the way he eats bananas…" Rin then got a far off look on her face. Having an erotic fantasy including Len and bananas; I'm sure of it.

"Rin stop denying the truth! You finally like someone! And you're a terrible liar by the way." the last time she liked someone, they only broke her heart. It's been 2 years since I've ever seen her swoon over someone. How sweet! She's so cute in love!

"Your one to talk!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are sooooooo flirting with Mr. Shion."

"Eww! That creepy creeper? No way!" I take back what I said about her being cute. She was very annoying.

"So that's why you asked where he lives! It's not so we could TP him. It's so you can secretly meet with him and make Woopies!" Woopies? God Rin, you truly are an airhead sometimes.

"Then why are we in a car right now with 40 rolls of toilet paper and an unconscious shota?" did I mention Len's here? I let him tag along, and when he found out what we were doing, he had a nerd attack and fainted. Rin then put his head on her lap, thus starting the argument.

Rin turned away and looked out the window. "It's all in your plot."

Why is she my best friend again? Oh yeah! I can't remember…

We pulled up in front of a one story house. It looked pretty normal, but indeed wasn't.

The devil lived there.

"Okay, we need to be quiet."

"No duh Miku."

"Shut it Len lover."

"You shut it pen- hey, who's that?" I looked in Rin's direction and saw Mr. Baka and some woman sitting together on a couch.

"Why would they leave there blinds open? Everyone can see them." I hissed. I felt a pang of jealousy ran through me. Was it of her? Probably because she had giant knockers.

DEFENTILY NOT BECAUSE OF HIM.

"What kind of lady has white hair when she looks so young?" Rin asked. "I guess we just have to be extra super sneaky."

Thanks for the update Rin.

We decided to go along with as planned, just not get in front if the window. Why would we go through all the trouble of planning this for a week if we wouldn't do anything? No way! He deserves to get punished!

It started with one throw by Rin, but after 30 minutes, we were surrounded by a wonderland of toilet paper.

"It's… beautiful." Rin said spinning in the white strips. It was actually. Like the trees from the movie Avatar. So Pretty!

"Now what?"

"I got it. Let's leave." Rin's words were simple, but effective.

I tilted by head through the window on last time. No reason… just wanted too.

And I almost screamed. He was standing directly in front of her while she was pushed up against the desk. She was snuggling into his neck while he had his privet directly in front of hers. They were doing it…

What a whore!

"*gasp* there making Woopies!" Rin whispered loudly.

"Get the eggs." I said seething.

"But those were for-,"

"I said get me the eggs!" she ran to the car and ran back with two cartons.

We threw like pros. Never missed once. I was so proud that I totally forgot about him and that lady.

Why was I so jealous? It's not like-

BEEEEPPPPPP

Oh shit.

I looked toward the car to see Len freaking out in the front seat yelling something about us getting in trouble.

"Run!" great idea Rin! Let's bring Len! It'll be fun! You lie!

We ran to the car and I speedy quick turn on the engine. As I left I could see Mr. Shion coming out of his house in a daze. I didn't stick around.

"You guys are in so much trouble! You could have gotten us all in jail! Do you know what happens in jail! Butt Rape! Butt Rape happens in jail!"

"That's just you because you're such a shota." Rin said patting his back.

"I am not shota! I'm a man! A ma- ahhh."

Why did he go so quiet?

I turn to see Rin kissing him. He then fainted.

"At least he's asleep." Rin said innocently.

Now I remember why she's my best friend.

(Next day after school)

"Can I go yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"When can I leave?"

"It just started."

" …"

"…"

"How about now?"

"No!"

Mr. Man whore stood up and looked down on me. I could see every outline of his face. His nice hair, his blue eyes…

"You have a thing on your face. Just to the right a little." He started wiping at the thing that wasn't there.

"Baka! Hahaha" he soo fell for it!

"Very funny Hatsune. Though I am not amused."

"Well I sure am."

"Do I care about how you feel?"

"Ouch, that really hurts. Like when you cut someone with a butter knife." He got aggravated and stomped to his side of the desk. Man he was easy to mess with!

"Can you ever shut up?" he looked at me obviously annoyed. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, when you go to TP someone's house, it's advised that you don't talk too loudly." He smirked at me.

Oh shiznits! How did he know? We weren't even that loud!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deny, deny, deny.

"Yeah. Because then they see you license plate. Mrs. 77AD8."

Well I'm screwed. That's my license plate number!

Maybe I can still deny…

He went over and locked the door. Oh god, not another one of his talks.

"How should I punish you Miku? I won't turn you in… as long as I get something in return." He smiled and came over to me, leaning across the desk.

"I'm not gonna rub your dick, if that's what you're thinking." I wasn't afraid of him.

That is until he put duct tape on my mouth. Where the hell did that come from!

"You have such a dirty mouth! This way, no one can hear you when you scream." He smiled at me, but because he was full of dirty thoughts, it came out as a sexy smirk.

Wait! Did I just say it was sexy! No! It can't be! He's just my teacher! My teasing, devious, playful… attractive…

He got out his phone and called a number.

"Mrs. Hatsune? Yes this is Miku's teacher, Shion Kaito. I'm here to tell you how Miku will be getting home at eight tonight. Why? Well she was just acting up so much today; I decided to make her detention longer. Is that okay? Really? Great!" he hung up the phone and smiled a fake smile at me.

I know I've said this before, but…

RAPE! RAPE TO THE 5th POWER!

"Let's go, shall we?" he took my hand and dragged me out of the school, and into his car.

Did no one see this! It was kidnapping! It was freaking Kidnapping!

He picked me up, and threw me in the back seat. He then got into the front seat, and started the car.

"Don't worry Miku~ I'm sure you'll enjoy this just as much as I will." he grinned at me through the mirror before pressing hard on the petal, and skidding out of the parking lot.

I don't know if it's because I'm getting kidnaped, or that my Friday night plans were just crushed, but I got to thinking. About the meaning of life and what not. And I realized…

"Hm gnna het waaaped mhh heh ny e mikkee."

To translate: I'm gonna get raped by the guy I like.

"~don't talk with duct tape over your mouth~" he said waggling his finger at me.

I'm screwed.

**A/N: isn't that great! I made a cliff hanger just for you! Will this fan fiction soon be rated M? Or will that wait for another chapter? Stay tooned (and review) to find out! Ha-ha, Woopies… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate my brother! So I got my wisdom teeth pulled out and when I was asleep and full of medication, guess what he does? Takes a picture of me with me and posts it on face book! Yeah… I've been sleeping all weekend. **

**I don't own vocaloid. Or any wisdom teeth…**

Maids, and thunderstorms, and Kaito? Oh My!

We pulled up in front of his house. He then picked me up over his shoulder, carried me inside, and threw me onto his couch.

This is it! I'm finally gonna do it. You know… it! At least I like him, I mean. Maybe if I tell him that, he'll be gentle. But what if he is disgusted and doesn't want to do it anymore?

"Now that you're here… "He turned to face me with a devious smile on.

"Please don't hurt me when you do it! I mean, I have no problem with it- actually I do, I do! It's just…"

"What are you talking about? You're here to clean up that mess you made outside."

"Wha-,"

"Dumb brat. What did you think I brought you here for?" at this point I was half relived and half angry.

He kidnapped me to clean! What a waste of my cuteness!

"What a dumb punishment." I said smirking. He stared at me before getting a perverted grin on his face. I felt my face heat up. Now that I realized I sort of, kinda, only a little liked him, I was blushing at every little thing he did.

"Okay Miku. Since you don't think its bad enough, you'll be doing this in a maid costume."

"Wait, a maid costume? Are. You. Serious?"

"Completely." He threw it at me out of no ware and I stomped into the bathroom to change. Why did we just have this waiting around? I mean, did he plan this all along?

(Ten minutes later)

"I can't reach this Baka head. It's too high." I looked to see him sitting in a lawn chair eating ice cream. He was just staring at me with a bored look on his face, but because he must have been having perverted thoughts, it came out as amused.

"Jump then."

"I can't! My panties will show!" it's not like I didn't want to show him… what are you saying Miku! You are not going to seduce your teacher!

He sighed and walked over to me.

"Shouldn't have thrown it so high."

"Great thought But Head. Because the thing I was most concerned about was you not being able to reach it."

"Watch it Brat. I'll have to double your punishment."

"How so? Do I have to do this naked? Did you even think about what would happen if someone saw us together right now! You'd get arrested!"

"I already thought it through. You see, no one from the district lives here. So if anyone see's you, you're my niece. Got it? I thought that being away from the district would keep kids from TPing me, but apparently no."

I smiled at this. I was truly a genius. And he was truly a Baka Head. A very, very hot smexy baka head. But you didn't hear this from me.

"I'm not truly sorry about this. If you ask me, you deserve it." I said picking up the other toilet paper.

"I didn't ask you. Do I need to bring out the duct tape again?"

"Why am I even doing this? I could just run away right now, and you couldn't catch me."

"Because I'll just catch you and dock your grade to a 45." He smiled innocently. What a freak why did I like him again? Oh yeah… it's because I have a hard to get fetish!

An hour later (and after like a million stare offs) I finally had one last pieces left. Too bad it was on the top branch.

"Climb it." Mr. Baka said

"Great idea! Because a girl with the arm strength of an ant can totally climb your ridiculously high tree!"

"Guess you're stuck here until 8."

I let out a great sigh and started scaling the pine tree.

"I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you." I mumbled under my breath.

"I can hear you~ and by the way, nice pink panties. I especially like the heart pattern."

"Fuck you!" I yelled to him. He was such a pervert!

"Oh~ wishful thinking I see!"

Geeze. Is his mind ever clean?

I was almost at the top were the paper was blowing in the wind. When did it get so windy? And kinda chilly… must be this ridiculous outfit.

I checked my watch to see it read 5:30. I can leave like 2 hours early! But I kinda wanted to spend more time with him. You know, so I can prove I'm not a brat.

I reached out to grab it and heard a crack of thunder.

Like any other person when they hear thunder, I was scared out of my mind.

Sadly that's not the best time when you're stuck in a tree…

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I lost my balance and fell onto the branch beneath me. I tried to grab on to any of them, but I only ended up falling more. I hit like every branch on the way down until I closed my eyes ready to die.

I landed on something soft and warm. Oh god, was it my blood?

"Gotcha. Hehe." I opened my eyes to see Mr. Shion staring at me… lovingly? I must have hit my head.

"I got the last piece." I managed to whimper. I was in so much pain, I felt like I was about to cry. I didn't of course. Not in front of him.

"Great! Look Miku-," I cut him off with my hand.

"I'll be going now. Please drop off my clothes on Monday." I stumbled up, and started walking towards the street. I wanted to leave so badly now. It's like he didn't even care that I just fell out of a tree.

"Thank you Mr. Shion for not telling my parents about this." Wow. Where did that come from? I must have hit my head _really_ hard. At first I was slow to leave, but because I was about to cry, it turned into a run.

After 5 minutes of running it started raining. Great!

After another five minutes of running, I slipped because it was wet and scrapped up my knee. It was then I noticed how many little cuts and bruises I had from the fall. I called my mom to pick me up, and all got was her voice mail saying she won't be home until tomorrow evening.

Now I'm sitting on some random swing set like any depressed person would do.

I let the tears fall down even though I couldn't feel them. Being alone sucks! My own mom doesn't even care to answer her phone! I hate everyone! They should all die! Especially Mr. Shion…

"Miku? What are you doing?"

Well speak of the devil.

"What does it look like? I'm sulking in my own self-pity. Now leave me be." I said trying not to look at him. This was hard because he was staring straight at me.

"Why aren't you home?" he asked.

"My mom won't be home until tomorrow. I was gonna hitch hike home." Okay, so lied about hitch hiking. I was just gonna call Rin.

"Come with me." he said sighing and offering his hand. I reluctantly looked up. I wish I dint.

His hair was sticking to his face, and his eyes were a piercing blue. They stared into me with real concern. I blushed immediately.

"I'll take you back"

"No, I'm fine."

"But I insist" He then picked me up, carefully this time, and carried me to his house. This was surprisingly only a 5 minute walk away. Man I suck at running!

I took his moment to snuggle into his warm torso. Even if I hated his guts, I still couldn't help but love him. I mean like! I only like him!

We went inside and he sat down with me still on his lap. Seeing as he didn't mind, I kept snuggling into him. Ahhh, so nice…

"Ha~ your very cute Miku." He smiled at me and I only blushed harder. I must have looked a mess, and he was complementing me? I thought he hated me.

"Since you have no ware to go, I guess you'll just have to stay here for the night." He out me on the other side of his comfy couch and got up to go to the kitchen.

"What? I couldn't do that. You can't stand me, and I wouldn't want to intrude." I truly, really wanted to stay actually.

"On the contrary, I really like you Miku. And we'll have a great night~" um… great night? And since when did he like me?

"And besides, your maid outfit is see-through when wet."

This was gonna be a long night.

**A/N: okay! So the next chapter will be what happens at night… oh lala! Ha-ha. Thanks for all the reviews guys! And remember, don't ever fallow the examples displayed by vocaloid fan fictions… you'll end up in weird circumstances :) R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so for all of you expecting sex in this chapter, I have 4 words**

**NO SEX FOR YOU! Well, not in this chapter anyways. I mean, it called Classroom Antics for a reason… *hint*hint* * wink*wink* * nudge*nudge* are you ready? Because itttttsssss**

Adventure time!

Awkward… yeah, that's what this was.

Me standing here with my wet clothes, while he goes to change. Yeah, I'm the one with a see-through outfit, and he's changing first! Talk about-

"Here you are Miku." He threw a large maroon shirt at my head.

"Hey! It's not nice to… to…" I was at a loss of words.

"Whats wrong?" he asked innocently.

"" put pants on you freak!" even though I said it, I partly didn't mean it. I mean come on; it's not every day you get to see your hot teacher in nothing but underwear. But even so… he was wearing a fundoshi! How am I attracted to that! Oh god, I've become a pervert! He's rubbing off on me!

"What? Don't like it? I think it's rather sexy." He said making suggestive movements with his body. And by suggestive, I mean swaying his hips back and forth. Just like a freak.

"You're a freak." I mutter.

"You really shouldn't mumble Miku; people will think your retarded." He then started laughing, making his man thong flap.

"Careful! I don't want to see your man parts!"

"I wouldn't want to show them to you."

"I wouldn't want you to either." I saw sticking my tongue out.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine.

"FINE!" I scream. He's such a child! I can't believe he's my teacher!

"I can't believe you're my teacher. You act like your my age." I said huffing my fringe out of my face.

He paused and smiled at me. "What can I say? I feel comfortable around you."

Aww! He feels comfortable! That's soooo sweet! I can't let him win me over though. I still remember how mean he was. And still is. I notice he is still wearing the man thong though… why does he even own one?

"You should go take a shower and change. Your hair's a mess."

"Well thanks. Because the first thing I do when I fall out of a tree is fix my hair!"

"Just saying…"

"Whatever. Hand me my clothes." I didn't exactly want to ware his shirt the whole night.

"There in the washer."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be helpful~"

"Whatever!" I decided to stop caring and went to open up the door to the bathroom.

"That's a closet."

I then walked out of the closet and into the real bathroom. Eww, I was still soaking wet. And he was right, it's totally see-through! I struggled to take of the dress because it stuck to my body. I placed it on the floor.

I turned on the water to super-hot and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess in pigtails. My legs and arms were covered in scratches, and I had a small cut under my left eye.

"Perfect." I said to myself. I took out my hair ties and got into the hot shower.

Let's just say hot water and scratches don't feel too good. In fact it felt like a hundred stinging needles were being dragged on my body. I got out of the stream and sat down on the floor.

"What am I doing?" I mean, I'm taking a shower in my teachers' house that I have a crush on. What would my mom say if she ever found out? I thought of what she would always tell me before I left for school. "Have fun Miku! Don't come back pregnant!"

On second thought, I doubt she would care.

A flash of lightning flashes fallowed by a boom of thunder. Freak! I hope the lights don't go-

-Bizp-

As I thought, the world just loves to ruin my life. I do what every girl my age would do when the lights go off in the shower. Scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

(Kaito's POV)

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Ah, it was true. I was one sexy beast! I mean, look at those nipples. Perfectly perky. It's a wonder why Miku would want me to change. But me being the caring guy I am, I changed into some shorts.

Some sexy shorts! Just kidding, there normal. I wouldn't want to freak Miku out. Even if she is a student, I kinda consider her a friend. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea! And it's my first year as a teacher, so I don't really know how stop.

She's just… it's like… I mean… gah, I can't explain this!

And to think she's just beyond that door. Naked. In my shower. Hehe, how interesting.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, and thunder soon followed. I really hope Miku isn't afraid of storms, or this will be a-

"Ahhh!"

Spoke to soon. I'm guessing she screamed because of the lights. Pushing aside all the rules I learned as a kid, I ran into the bathroom without knocking. I know, I'm so bad ass.

"Mr. Shion?" she called out in shaky voice.

"Please, call me Kaito~"

"This is no time to discuss names!"

"Sorry. Do you need help?"

"Get me out of here! It's scary! The grudge is going to get me!"

The grudge? Ha-ha, kids. Then again, she's only 5 years younger...

I decided to mess with her by making clicking noises with my throat. She then screamed and jumped out of the shower.

Did I mention she then fell on top of me? Let's just say I was rather glad I didn't put on a shirt because I could feel _everything_. When I say everything, I mean_ everything_.

Her wet body slid slightly as she tried to move up, but in doing so it caused her boobs to rub up against me. So nice… what am I thinking? It's just Miku. Just plain, foolish, gullible, cute… Miku.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No its fine. I'm rather comfortable." I smiled as I felt her body heat up. She then promptly jumped up, and from what I could hear, skidded out of the bathroom.

Here, Miku's so cute sometimes. I mean, uh, in a dorky way.

I got up and at that moment I realized. I just got a hard on from one of my students.

(Back to Miku)

Want to know the current state of my life?

I'm in a T-shirt that belongs to my teacher whom I just was straddling naked a few minutes ago. To top it off, I like him a lot and he thinks I'm a brat. I'm also spending the night here, have a new fear of the grudge, and did I mention I'm not wearing underwear?

Nope. Not any. Want to know why? Because Mr. Pervert said I'd get a cold if I wore wet panties, so yeah, now I feel like Rin when she forgot hers at gym class.

Great huh?

"Miku, come out of the closet." He said sounding annoyed. I couldn't blame him; he's been trying for a while now out get me out.

"That's what she said, and no!"

"Come on, there's no need to be embarrassed."

"I am not embarrassed!" lies. "Nothing you do will make me come out."  
>" I'll give you ice cream~"<p>

"Go give some to that woman." Whoops.

"What woman?"

"The one from last night. I'm not dumb, I saw you having intimate relations with that woman!"

"Intimate… what? Miku that was my cousin. And I was comforting her because she just recently came out of the closet… like you should be doing right about now!"

Just a cousin? No sex? I felt a lot less jealous now.

"So… y'all weren't making Woopies?"

"Woopies? Uh, no we weren't making Woopies. Now come out, or I'll come in and carry you out!"

"I'd like to see you try!" oh god, I wish I didn't say that. He came in with a determined look on his face, but because he was treating it like a game, it came out as an evil smile.

"Waahhh." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He then walked out of the closet and into the living room. This is bad. I could feel a breeze on my nether regions. I'm just glad the lights are out; maybe it's too dark to see…

But guess what? I'm just so lucky, because the lights decided to come on at this moment, not only reviling my privets, but also revealing the shocked look on his face.

"Miku? You're not wearing Panties, are you?"

**A/N: for anyone whose wondering what Woopies are, go Google it! It'll then make sense… and to answer some of your questions, yes it will be rated M soon :) R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! so guess what I learned never to do again? Fall asleep on the stairs upside-down. I swear, don't ever try that, your head will hurt and whoever finds you will take pictures… (I hate my brother)**

**In other news, I didn't post on Miku's Birthday! Hope you will forgive me **

**Vocaloid is too awesome to be owned by me.**

My teacher is a pervert

(Well no duh!)

"Hi Miku! I'm so glad you're okay. But one question… what the hell were you doing at our teacher's house at 4: 30 in the morning!" Rin stared at me like I was crazy. I sighed and explained it all. And how I left this morning…

To start off with, after that incident with the panties and the Kaito ( I get to call him that now!) he decided it was Movie time. My plan to escape was set in motion. Yeah, I figured if I stayed when he woke up, he would see the demon that possess me when every morning. So I went to the kitchen, got some milk, put 4 sleeping tablets in there (the box said 2, but, eh, he was a grown man) and then gave it to him. Fell asleep in 10 minutes.

I then waited for my clothes to get done and was just about to leave when a thought a very evil thought. He made me were a maid outfit. Because of him, I know have millions of scratches.

It's all his fault that this night went terribly wrong and embarrassing. And to top it all off, he saw my lady parts involuntarily.

That bitch is going down! Hehe, love you Kaito…

I took the whip cream from his fridge and walked over to him. He was so cute when he slept. Like a little innocent kid hugging a blanket. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. Almost.

I raised up his pants and under ware on his front. (I didn't look you perverts. Okay, so maybe I did…) I shook up the bottle and sprayed like half the bottle in there. He stirred and got a weird smile on his face. Oh god, I bet he's enjoying this!

"Miku…" he muttered. Okay, he is so not dreaming of me. I mean, what gives him that right? Ah~ I can't be mad forever. I mean, what would you do if your love was dreaming of you?

I sprayed the remainder of the bottle on his face and poured honey on his hair.

Knowing is love of ice-cream, I took all the containers out, (which is like 5 by the way) and let them sit there. To melt of course.

Last, but certainly not least, I drizzled olive oil on the floor of the kitchen. I then quickly left and called Rin to pick me up.

"And that's why you had to pick me up"

"Hmmm. It seems that you're missing an hour."

"What? No, the minuet he fell asleep I did all that."

"You lie. You lie like a rug!"

"w-what?"

"You were watching him sleep, weren't you?"

"I-I-I was not!"

Tell me the truth, or I'll cut your hair off in your sleep!"

"Okay! Fine! I did it! The sleeping pills! The hickeys! The Kaito!"

" Hickeys! When did that happen?"

"Uh… tehe?"

She sighed and then smiled. "I'm proud of you Miku. You're almost as evil as me now."

That was actually a complement, believe it or not. I mean, this was the girl that when we were little, cut all my hair off, and convinced me that me and Mikuo would switch places. My brother still laughs at me to this day.

(That Monday)

Ah~ what a wonderful day! The trees are smiling. The clouds are singing. And to top it all off-

"You!"

"Oh hai professor Shion! Did you solve the case of the Elysian Box? Pretty crafty huh?" I smiled at him as he death glared at me. It was scary… just kidding. It was in fact very hot, and the fact that he's wearing a scarf today means he must still have those hickeys!

As if on cue, he dramatically swished his scarf, flipped his hair, and greeted the class with a smile, but because he was so full of anger, it came out a forced one.

"Today class we'll be learning about literary terms. But first, I'd like to share some _information _I learned this weekend."

What was he talking about? He smiled cutely and walked over towards the front of the room.

"Did you all know that whip cream is a very good moisturizer? And honey is great for the hair. And if you really want shiny floors, use olive oil! Great methods." The whole glass thought it was amazing what he said. They practically worshipped him.

"And that _Peaches _taste much better when wet."

Wait a minute… oh god. He's a pervert. Why would he be talking about wet peaches? I'm sure he was talking about 'that' incident. Just the thought though… him licking me in a dark room. Only us…

"Whats wrong Miku? You look rather hot and botherd."

"N-nothing! I'm fine."

"Hmm. Okay then! Today we will be.."

After that, I started to daydream and think about other things. Like, if the moon was made out of cheese, would you eat it? So I decided to ask Rin this. I got my phone out super sneaky like.

To Rin: if the moon was made out of cheese, would you eat it?

…

From Rin: why the hell would you ask me that?

To Rin: just answer the question!

…

From Rin: of course I would. Moon cheese would be out of this world!

To Rin: I know right! An- I hate you right now.

…

From Rin: LOL. You're a loof.

To Rin: whats a loof?

…

From Rin: The world may never know!

From: 281-***-****: I suggest you stop texting, and focus on you insanely smexy teacher.

Who I this? I look up to see Mr. Pervert putting his phone away. No it couldn't be…

"Miku, that's extra detention for texting in class. "he smiled evilly at me. Like a little Freak.

The only way we would have known is… how the hell he got my number!

"Fine mister creeper." I mumbled under my breath.

"I can't understand you when you mumble~"

So yeah, I had to stay after class AGAIN! Though, at least I was with him. Man I'm such a tsundere. At the moment we were staring at each other face to face from across the desk.

"You sure are a little cheeky brat."

"And you're a Loof." So what if I didn't know what it meant. If Rin said it, it must be bad.

"What the hell is a loof?"

"It's what you are!"

"You know… you really should be punished. I mean look at what you did to my beautiful neck!"

He took his blue scarf off to reveal dozens of little love marks. I tried to stifle my blush. I really didn't mean too! It's just, he was asleep… and I thought he wouldn't notice… but then I left hickeys!

"Those are from…me…uh… pinching you." yeah, great excuse.

"Pinching hmm? Alright then." He looked a little let down and pushed off my desk. I watched him sweep his hair out of his perfect face. He really was beautiful. And when he held be before… he almost seemed like he didn't hate my guts. Ah, now I feel guilty for lying!

"Kaito, if I can call you that, those are actually hickeys. I'm really sorry! It's just… I mean… I don't know." I hung my head down in shame as I heard footsteps some towards me again.

My head was suddenly tilted up and I was looking into his eyes. Those playful eyes that tease me all the time were now full of something I couldn't quite understand. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. My heart rate was pounding. My stomach was doing flips like a gymnast.

When all of the sudden, I felt his lips on mine. I opened my eyes to see his looking straight at me. He smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes, holding the back of my head with his hand.

My heart was racing at this point. Did he really like me back? He prodded my mouth with his tongue, and I hesitantly opened my mouth to him. I was in heaven. He tasted like mint gum, and every time our tongues touched, little sparks went through my body.

He started to pull away, "Miku. Now that I know your feelings, I believe it's time for you punishment."

"w-what?" I softly stuttered.

He only smiled a playful smile, but because he was thinking dirty thoughts, it came out as a smirk.

**A/N: ha-ha, Kaito, you sneaky perv:) Also, if the moon was made out of cheese, would you eat it? And in a review, tell me what you think a loof is ( not the urban dictionary definition though! That one is nasty!) They finally know they like each other :) R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAH BOY! I'm back! loll, sorry I haven't updated in a while… Ben busy with life and Loving You. Anyway, enjoy:)**

Punishment?

He looked at me strangely. Part lust, part revenge…sexy. I mean scary!

"I'm going to do to you what you did to me, but here's the difference. You'll be awake." He smirked again, and before I could even protest, he kissed my neck. Lightly at first. Just soft brushing of his lips against my warming skin, but he then added force in a certain spot right below my ear.

"Nnnn…" I couldn't help but moan from it, though I honestly tried not to. I felt him smile, but he kept kissing that spot. I felt his warm tongue rub against my skin, slowly tracing it up, then down. If I wasn't red then, I was definitely now. I shivered slightly as he went in circles. He stopped for a second.

"Is Miku alright?" he asked teasingly. It didn't even mater if I had said no, because he kissed it again, but forcefully. He nibbled at it, and started sucking gently, rubbing his tongue over the spot constantly. His gentleness soon faded as the sucking grew stronger, and my breaths grew quicker. A warm sensation grew in the bottom of my stomach.

He moved places, this time on under my chin. His dark blue hair tickled my bottom lip, and smelled like shampoo. I was lost. Lost in pleasure. Lost in bliss. And before in knew it, I was carelessly moaning at every action he did. He ravished my neck relentlessly, not leaving a spot unkissed. It took me a while to realize…

"My, my, you sure are a moaner~" he smiled playfully, and I realized he had stopped. I'll be honest, I was a little disappointed that he stopped, but then I looked to the clock.

"y-you've been doing this for 20 minutes?" I asked reaching up to feel my neck. Wet. It was very wet. I took out my pocket mirror and looked at it in shock, mixed with a bit of awe. Let's just say, there were little 'love marks' every ware.

"Why did you do that!"

"You can't talk." He flashed me his neck, and the same results here plain to see. I blushed remembering that night.

"Next time, do it when I'm awake. "He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. I mean, come on! You try looking into beautiful eyes of blue, and not smiling at the sight.

"Your just being childish."

"Ah, but your being too cute for me to resist."

"It's not my fault you fallen for your student.~" I smiled playfully at him, but something tugged inside of me.

Though happiness was currently surging through me, a voice was yelling at the back of my mind. _"Slut" "whore" "you would make out with your teacher" "it's wrong, and disgusting" "he's your teacher" "he's only using you stupid girl…"_

No. he must have feelings for me… _"Look at his eyes… they tell all"_ I looked and saw confusion through the small smile he wore.

As much as I tried, the thoughts pushed at me. Pushed me until I fell. And then pushed me some more. Like I pushed Kaito out of the way as I ran out the door.

(Day after next)

You know what I hate? Everything. Yellow scarfs that itch. Rules and regulations. Feelings for people that can never happen. Running….. Rin and Len making out with each other. Right there in front of me in the cafeteria. Talk about creepy. It's like watching two 9 year olds make out.

"Can you two stop sucking each other's faces for like, oh I don't know, 5 seconds! Don't yall need air!" they separated, which surprised me. They looked each other in the eyes seriously.

…

…

…

…

…

They then proceeded to make out again.

"Just stop already!" I flicked their noses; which causes a simultaneous "ow"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm helping Len practice?" ever since Len asked Rin out (which was yesterday) she's been all over him saying how he needs to practice his skills. He doesn't complain.

"Its Kaito! I told you whats happened…I'm worried."

"Well do you like him?"

"Of course! It's like every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach…and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue…and his lips the softest…" I stopped myself before from going further. Len eyed me while Rin had a thinking face on. Then Len did something he almost never does. Speak up.

"I think that you should figure this out in the next, oh I don't know, 10 minuets's because Mr. Shion just walked through those doors." Rin looked at Len with shock and pride while I looked at the door in just shock. There he was, with all his blue glory. He hadn't come to school for the past day and a half, but now he was here. I would have run all the way to Brittan if it wasn't for Rin holding me by the hand.

"Don't worry. If you like him, just tell him~"

"Rin. This isn't some harmless crush. He's an adult. Our teacher. Its illegal!"

"Oh yeah… well I mean it's only a problem if he likes you back. Does he?"

I went mute at this moment. Truth was, I didn't know. Not a thing of his feelings. I just fell for him, but what did he feel? It must be the same, right? ... not after I ran out on him!

DING-DONG

Oh shiznits. I instantly ran down a hallway while Rin wasn't looking, and hid in the janitor's closet. Not a good idea now that I'm here. They always make it seem like a place here people make out secretly, or have make love, but here's the truth. It was disgusting. I don't know what was worse, the strong smell of Comet, or the mop bucket that smelled of death. Fanfiction, you lied to me!

I just hid my head in my arms, and wished for the time to go by faster. I'd rather get counted absent then to face him. And maybe it was the strong fumes stinging my eyes, or the fact that I had realized I left my backpack in the classroom, but I did the second most cliché anime thing you could do.

I cried. Don't even know how long, but long enough for the day to have passed. The bell rang again, and I quickly left hiding my face as I walked so no one saw that I was crying. I made sure the classroom was empty before heading in and grabbing my bag. Just as I was wiping my eyes, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Ditching class isn't good for your conduct sheet." I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I could feel his eyes looking into my soul. Talk about scary.

"I wasn't feeling good." I said. Good cover up if you ask me.

"I know why you weren't here really."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Good."

"Good.

"Fine."

"Fine." I didn't turn to face him, being that my face was still red. I heard him let out a sigh. It hurt my heart. I really wanted him to return these feelings, but knew he wouldn't. What if he did? I could hear them already. 'That's Miku. The girl having sex with her teacher. What a whore.'

"Miku i-"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have done those things. let's just go back to normal."

"But Miku, i-"

"And it's okay that you don't like me back. I can deal with that."

"Miku, I need to-"

"it's just I like you a lot kinda… and I don't know how to-" this time, I was cut off as he turned me around and gently kissed my lips. The voice yelled at me to run, but I pushed it off a cliff.

Pulling away, he wiped a tear from my face, smiling gently. "Don't worry Miku. I promise to show you that I care too."

"How so?" I said pressing his hand to my face. He chuckled gently.

"Through classroom antics of course."

**Sorry if that was kind of sad and not as funny as usual, but I realized that teacher student relationships are a lot of drama, and I don't want to rush the confession and get flamed for it. So yeah, that's why I must also hold off on M stuff. So sorry!. But let's see what happens next…tehe! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, off from my brake :) I'm going to update at least once a week from now on hopefully, so look forward to getting a weekly dose of me!...whether you like it or not.**

**Don't own vocaloid people!**

The big theatre production thingy!

Oh hai! Well, for all of you wondering, my life is slightly better than last week. A whole month has passed without you knowing about my complete personal life! What a tragedy. Well, nothing has changed except for, you know, Mr. Freak Haired totally ended our relationship! Here's a recap.

(Three days after confessing)

"What! I can't believe you would say that!" he looked at me in shock.

"Well believe it, because its 100% true!"

"I can't believe…I can't believe…"

"Just say it already!"

"I can't believe you don't like West Side Story!"

"It's a stupid musical with predictable plot twists and the overall story was borderline pointless. If you ask me, the girl should have died."

"That is it! We are over!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

End of recap. Yeah, so things have gone back to normal. Well, normal with the idiot. He is back to tormenting my life with his stupid commentary and constant bombarding of insults. He even put a tack on my chair yesterday, and blamed it on Len. Poor boy had to go to the nurse because he had a panic attack. He thought the accusation would go on his permanent record, and Rin didn't help either by going all Ace Detective on us.

So here I am in class, still sitting by the freak himself, when I got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Mr. Sheen."

"It's Shion,"

"Same difference. I was just thinking…whats a douche bag?" at this point, every one raised their heads and started giggling while Mr. Blue got a look of annoyance.

"Go Google it."

"But that's what professor Luka told me to do!"

"Did you get your answer then?" he was losing his patience at this point.

"Well yeah, but how would a guy use it?"

This discussion pretty much took up the rest of class. In the end, we were discussing whether or not Justin Beiber really got that girl pregnant or not. Which then led us to believe Len is a blond Justin Beiber, which he abruptly refused, but all the girls insisted it was true.

DING-DONG

Finally. School is out. Maybe if I leave fast enough, he won't be able to tell me to stay after, because let me tell you. Awkward.

Rin handed me her notebook for some strange reason, and then smiled and left. I was about to leave but-

"Miss Hatsune, stay after class. We need to discuss your inappropriate outburst today." He took off his reading glasses (which are completely pointless) and stood up from his desk. Oh wait epiphany!

"Wait! I need to give Rin back her note book!"

"Okay, but make it-"

I ran out of the room and hid in the bathroom. Hehe, I'll just stay here until my mom comes, because I really don't want to be alone in a room with that guy. I mean, it's not because I still like him or anything. Haha, you crazy people, it's nothing like that…nothing!

I decided that I was bored, so my brain told me to read Rin's notebook. I hate my brain.

_People are really stupid sometimes. There so easy to control, it makes me laugh with pleasure when I imagine me crushing them with my superior awesomeness. My plan for world domination is still in progress, but it's coming along nicely so far. I will elect Miku to be in charge of my military, and Len will be second in command. To me. _

Why is Rin so strange? I flipped to a different page, and kept on reading.

_Today I had an idea of how I will enslave the earth. I will gather cheese from the moon, and sell it, there for wiping out all competition and making me a billionaire. Then, with the money I maid, I will create technology that can brain wash the president. Then, I will have him announce that my cheese is the best, and everyone will buy more of it. But at that point, I will have put a hormone in the cheese that makes everyone go in slow motion, so no one can stop me when I take over. It will be easy because I will have Santa Claus help me. It's perfect!_

_Loof. L-uu-f._

_Definition 1. Fool spelled backwards. 2. A long curly hair that grows in strange locations. Ex. Teto is such a loof. _

That girl is stranger than fiction…at least I know what a loof is now. But man, I have some serious talking to give to that girl. If I could just-

"Found you!" oh god, it's the idiot. He had opened the door and was practically beaming with accomplishment.

"Good job Professor Layton, want a hint coin?" his eyebrow twitched and he ran his fingers through his soft, silky, beautiful…hair. Yeah, is just hair.

"What are you doing in the men's bathroom anyways?"

"Hm. So it seems that I am in fact in the men's bathroom." How could I not have noticed the strange fountains?

"Get out right now. We have to discuss your behavior for today and-,"

"All your gonna do is stare me down and talk about how evil and annoying I am. If I didn't know better, I'd say-,"

"Don't say anything you little pric! I mean…" he took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly before facing me directly. He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. Rins words echoed in my head _"90% of rapes start with a hand on the shoulder~"_ damn you Rin! I looked up, because I'm freakishly short compared to him, and he sort of leaned down to my level. Right in my face, which soon began to feel hot.

"Playtime is over." He then slung me over his shoulder, in a very degrading manner, and walked out of the bathroom. Come to think of it, I should have screamed, but didn't. I guess I was enthralled with seeing what it's like being tall. Hehe, it was fun…until he dropped me on the floor of the classroom.

"Ow, what was that for!"

"For being a pain." He got a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled some words on it before handing it to me with a pencil. "Here, fill this out."

I looked at it. Nothing more to be said.

**Why am I so sad inside?**

**Why do I feel the need to hide my desperation with anger?**

**What causes me to have unnecessary outburst in class?**

**On the back of this paper, write "I will not disrupt class or call my supers-special-awesome teacher mean names because I am in a bad mood. I am also a loof."**

"You have got to be kidding me." I glared at him, but he only smiled back and chuckled.

"You have much to learn Miku. I am not always as I appear to be."

"So you're a woman in disguise? No wonder you didn't want to be with me because," I flipped my hair and winked, "I'm irresistible~"

He only starred at me with a emotionless expression. "The Kaito is not amused."

"Oh really?" I asked cutely. He sighed for like the billionth time today, and put his hand on my desk closing his eyes to show annoyance.

"Look, I realized that you're just a brat who can't control herself in the classroom. I admit I did possibly like the way you _looked_, but to be honest, you're not anything special. Just a stupid teenager with too much time on her hands. You lack depth and discipline, and that makes you come across as perky and fun at first, but truly you are just annoying. Your no different from anyone else here, and shouldn't consider yourself special in anyway because I pay more attention to you. It's only because I am trying to make you realize that being a juvenile punk won't get you anywhere." Wow. Total shot straight to the heart. He opened his eyes, and saw my sad expression. I couldn't help it, what he said hurt. I couldn't even come up with a clever comeback because…well…if this is what he thought of me, then whats the point?

"Ah, um…finish the sheet, and turn it in tomorrow okay? You are dismissed." I nodded and left without looking at him. Usually, I would take what he says as a joke, but when I looked into his eyes after he said it…he tried to look collected, but because he knew he was braking my heart, it came across as remorse.

**A/N: hoe tragic! There weren't any kissing scenes in here! Lol, Review please:)**


	9. Chapter 9

God of blue

I can't even comprehend the tragic tragedy that is playing in my head. Like beautify cruel irony from a dream in time gone by. A defiant star in this cosmic whirl. Like an infamy of betrayal and the power of true love. A rose by any other name just as sweet…

"Miku, what in Zeus's name are you doing now?" I jolted up from my thoughts only to meet the eyes of a very agitated teacher. A teacher that is very special in a way. Yes, he goes by many names, but for now we'll call him Professor Peacock, seeing as he has blue hair.

The professor studied me waiting for a reply. I thought of one quickly, being time was of the essence and him staring makes me blush.

"Why Zeus?"

"He is the king of gods and ruler of the sky." I contemplated this as other people started speaking their very smart and intelligent answers.

"I'm Christian, I don't believe in this stuff."

"I don't think my head priest would be happy about this…"

"Yeah, Zeus for the win!"

"Ugh, Poseidon is way better."

"Does that mean god isn't real?"

"2012!"

"Conspiracy!"

Good job classmates…you firetrucking brainiacs. The professor pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and sighed deeply. This is clearly his thinking position.

"Why were you not paying attention Miss. Hatsune?" he asked over the voices.

"My mind was on other more important things you see."

"You were thinking about the musical weren't you?" he said smirking. I was just about to reply cleverly, when the voices grew loader. This time, Rin was part of it. I looked behind the professor to see Len reading his text book like a good boy. I should give him a treat.

"I don't understand why Jesus died if he was a son of god."

"Isn't it obvious? Because they used a Dragon Scimitar, duh."

"But what if he used a magic spell with prayer defense?"

"Then in that case-,"

"Callete ah hora!" and just like that, everyone became quiet. Many thoughts ran through my head like how did he know Spanish, and since when did the class become bilingual?

"A-ahhh- achoooo!" Gumi sneezed. The professor sighed and rubbed his temples.

"God bless you." he said politely. Gumi stared at him.

"I'm atheist." Let's just say it was a _long_ class today.

(Later on that week)

I love our uniform~ it's so cute and swishy and plaid. It's made up of a plaid skirt with a either a sweater hoodie thing, or a regular slightly large shirt and tie. Sadly, I cannot wear my uniform at the moment because the man in blue turned me into the office saying it was too short. I mean how can he be a judge of clothing when he's wearing blue shirt today that completely clashes with his hair? So now, I'm wearing gym shorts. Sexy right? It takes skill to pull this off. The only other person I know who can is Rin, but at this moment I'm starting to doubt she's completely human. Len might be able to…

I shivered. The thought of Len in school girl's uniform was disturbing. Not because he would look weird in it, but because he would look absolutely perfect in it. Oh Poseidon, I need to change the subject.

So remember how Mr. Blue said something about a musical? Well, I'll tell you why. Like I was saying at the beginning, it's a tragic tale of irony and…

"Miku! I'm trying out to be Maria!" and again, I lost my muse for the day. So whats so ironic? It just so happens that the musical we are doing is none other than West Side Story! Great right? No, not at all! I freaking-

"I'm going to try out for Bernardo." Len said smiling. "That way, I can show everyone how manly and strong I am!" I felt compelled to tell him that he is more shota then Hello Kitty, but at that moment he decided to pick Rin up and twirl her around. As if lifting a 90 pound girl would prove he's strong. Okay I lied. She's probably 94. She blushed and giggled like a school girl. Aw, how cute. I think I'll go eat a gallon of ice-cream when I go home because of them rubbing their happiness in my face!

"What are you trying out for Miku?" I was in shock for two reasons. One, because I can't even fathom why someone would even ask me such an appalling question, but mostly because Len talked to me more than once today, which is a record for the books people.

"I would never try out for a musical as stupid as this one. I'll help in crew at the most."

"I don't think so~" suddenly I had the urge to kick puppies. I turned around to find the owner of the very distinctive voice. His blueness gave me nausea, and his smile was like one from a video game.

+ 1 dead puppies.

"What do you mean Mr. Scheisse?"

"It's Shion! I mean…you see Miku you _have_ to perform in this production." He smiled again and the theatre teacher Mr. Gakupo walked up. He has a real last name you see, but refuses to tell anyone because of some conspiracy theory.

"Why do I _have _to perform in this?"

"Because due to your constant state of being an annoying twat, your conduct grade in my class is extremely low."

"Did you hear that Mr. Gakupo? He called me a twat!"

"Shhh, be quiet twat." He answered and continued to stare at the Creature from the Blue Lagoon.

The creature straightened up, and took on a look of regal repose. "To pass this semester, and not have me tell your parents, you will have to act a part in this play. And to make sure you actually try, I will be assisting my friend Gakupo here in directing it."

"Fantastic! This'll be the best production of West Side Story ever!" The purple companion said.

One website reference. FML.

**A/N: will Len really be able to prove he's manly? Will Kaito ever get called by his real name? is Rin really all she seems and will we ever truly now Gakupo's real name? These are all very pointless questions, and I'm sure none of you are asking them! More along the lines of, "when will Kaito and Miku have sex?" haha anyways, leave a review and in it tell me your opinion on these questions or some of your own. There are three references in here…guess them, and I'll give you a muffin! And remember, the moon is in fact made out of cheese. **


	10. Chapter 10

Showers weren't meant for school

So there I was standing there minding my own business, when all of the sudden this was thrust upon me! What the firetruck! I don't want to do this stupid musical! If anything, I should be protesting it. But no, I have to try out for the lead or I'm failing out of his class. I hate him so much sometimes…

"Miku, it's your turn." Mr. Gakupo said to me. I went on stage and prepared myself to suck. On purpose of course, I didn't want to get in at all. Hopefully he would just cast me as an extra that says something like "look at that!" or one of the guys that snap. That would be fun to do, just go around the hallways snapping. I should try that sometime…

"Hi. I am Miku Hatsune, and I'm a tealette. I will me trying out for Maria." I said smiling. He nodded and the blue thing next to him gave me thumbs up. I smiled and then smirked.

"AND WILL ALWAYS LUUOOOV !" I sang/yelled into the microphone. Everyone started laughing, and I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I am that talented~"

I sat down with everyone else and Len got on stage. He nervously fiddled with his shirt and kept his gaze to the floor.

"I am Len Kagamine, and I will be trying out for Bernardo." Gakupo nodded and Len closed his eyes.

He started singing "Hey There Delilah" (in an octave higher of course) and just about every girl in there had a fan girl attack. Rin, of course, was being one of them. Mr. Gakupo stood up and started clapping while the blue one death glared me. Was he doing that the whole time?

Well long and boring story short, we will find out who got what next Monday. Good thing its Thursday so I only have to wait four days. Fantastic! I can't wait to be cast as female citizen 2.

It was the day after try outs, and I was walking around the hall ways when the man in blue showed up. He was smiling weirdly for some reason.

+ 10 dead puppies

"What do you want?" I asked simply. It was lunch and I really wasn't in the mood to eat, so I was just walking around getting my daily exercise in. Gotta keep these chicken legs toned.

"I know you can sing better than that Miku."

"I know you can dress better than that, I mean you look like a man shaped blueberry." He got an angry look, but it returned to a smile quickly. He was holding something behind his back. I wonder what it…

"Surprise!" he splashed some sort of liquid on me as he laughed like a maniac. Well, maybe the laughing part was in my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed so that someone would hear. He shook the bottle and looked at me innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so stupid! There are cameras idiot!" He only looked up and I fallowed his gaze. I slumped over. The one day they were changing the cameras, this had to happen. I mean seriously, what are the odds!

"1 in 3.4 million." He answered as if he could read minds. I thought of a million inappropriate things to say to him.

"Aw, don't say that Miku." He smirked. I glared. The stuff he threw on me began to sort of tingle…

"Is this water?"

"Oh, you wish it was water."

"You creeper!"

"I suggest you take a shower in the locker room. No one is in there, so it's alright."

"~ahh, my singing voice will lighten the darkness, and become a shining light. Ahh, my singing voice will lighten the darkness! And hopefully, bring happiness to everyone~" I sang. So I like to sing when I take showers, big deal. It's not like anyone was around to hear me. I quickly put a towel on and got out of the shower when to my slight surprise I found Mr. Gakupo and blue man standing there. Smiling like idiots.

Although I slightly expected this, I was still pissed at the fact of them stalking me. Before I could even breathe though, purple thing 1 started clapping.

"You were right Kaito, she does sing magnificently." he said smiling. Kaito looked smug of course.

"This is insanity! Don't you guys realize that this is considered sexual harassment!" I yelled.

"Aww, please don't report us Miku dear, we just wanted to hear your pretty voice~"

"Yeah Miku, look on the bright side. Now you're sure to get an amazing part in the musical!"

I hate them both. The purple on left leaving me with the other one that namely I was not in the mood to speak too.

"You little weasel! You soooo planed this from the beginning!" I spat approaching him. He kept the same smug smile on and put his hands up innocently.

"Whatever do you mean Miku dearest, I have no relocation of what you are implying." He winked at me. Then it got real award because we both kind of just noticed I was only wearing a towel. He looked me up and down quickly.

"Don't do that." I stated. Can anyone say rape to the 5th power? I sure can!

"I think you should change because it's inappropriate for a student trying to seduce her teacher." He said simply before looking away with his eyes closed in arrogance.

"Why you little-,"

"Honestly Miku, you are rather strange aren't you? Always causing trouble." This was it, I'm going to-wait. Heck yes, I just realized something!

"Why are you being so normal with me?" he turned around and gave me a look of 'hmmm?'

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, usually after we have a fallout, you disappear for a given amount of time, ignore my existence, and over all have a strange way of doing things around me. I mean I understand why, it's because you have a naturally awkward deposition, but why didn't you do it this time around?" he got a slight…was that a blush? No freaking way! He twiddled with his fingers nervously as he spoke.

"Well you see….um …..It's because I didn't want people around us to notice anything strange. They might suspect we were in an 'inappropriate' relationship." He made air quotations around the word inappropriate.

"But we w-,"

"I don't consider it a relationship we had, just a simple misunderstanding of feelings, that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. And besides, I wouldn't want people making rumors about you, it could get you into big trouble…" he looked down and for the first time, I saw the top of his head. Haha, just kidding. No, for the first time I saw a new side of him. I different side of him. The realization washed over me, and a smile crept over my face.

"You like me." I stated simply.

"What! Of course not, I would never like a st-,"

"Not like that dumbass, but like a person. You act like you hate my guts and that you love to ruin my life, but deep inside, some ware in that frozen tundra you call a heart, you care about my wellbeing." He took in what I said and looked away. It might have been a trick of the light, but I could swear I saw him smile sweetly.

_**DING-DONG**_

The bell signaled lunch was over, and I panicked because I was still in a freaking towel! I was about to leave to change, even though I was _in_ the _girls_ locker room, when the Mr. Strange caught my attention.

"Miku…" he stayed turned away from me.

"Yeah?" I answered softly. All sound faded away slightly and a strange glow filled the area. Like something off an anime I saw once. Everything seemed so perfect and lovely…

"You have detention with me tomorrow for calling me a dumbass." He stated simply. I can believe it…he totally ruined our moment!

He turned around and smirked at me, but because he had something sweet on his mind, it came out as a teasing gesture.

Just the way I like it.

**A/N: I think everyone who read this and likes it should review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Death by stairs**

Well my life is about to end in 3…2…1…

"MIKU HATSUNE, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Oh god.

I quickly crawled away and stood up covering my face.

"I'm sorry Rin, please don't kill me! And if you do, at least leave my face recognizable so they know who I am when they pull my body from the ditch!" Rin locked eyes with me and made a slow pace towards me. She had an eerie smile on her face.

Oh, if you're wondering why she is mad at me, you can thank Mr. Gakupo and his artistic ability for that. All I wanted was a citizen 3 role, but nooooooooo, I just had to be cast as the stupid lead. The lead Rin just so happened to want.

Just as I was about to get on my knees and ask for mercy, two arms snaked around my body and my back suddenly got warm? I looked behind me to see Mr. Blue looking down at me winking, and then looking up towards Rin.

"No one is going to hurt my Miku, she's my favorite student." I could tell he was smiling as he said it. His body was so warm against mine…and it felt so nice to be with him…

"And besides Rin, you still have a main part. Your Bernardos girlfriend." Miki said. She looked at everyone else in the auditorium and realized that, this probably would not be the best place to kill me. It was Mr. Gakupo, Mr. Sexual Harassment, Gumi the atheist, Len, some new kid Mikuo, Piko, Teto, Miki, and I. The cast for the musical. Well, not all of t hem, but random citizens don't have to come until January, so yeah. I wish I was a citizen.

Rin looked around and smiled a real smile and started laughing. WTF!

"I was just kidding, I'm happy you got the part Miku. And this means that I get to be with-,"

"I got the part of Tony." Len stated simply. I mentally face palmed since I couldn't move my arms for some reason…

"Why are you holding Miku in a sexual manner?" Piko asked. Suddenly I was pushed forward onto the ground. So that's why I couldn't move my arms… Yeah, thanks Kaito.

"I was just making sure Rin wouldn't kill her is all, you know how Rin can be sometimes, Hehe…" he rubbed his head awkwardly. What a twat.

"Now, can we finally begin practice…oh god." Mr. Gakupo looked at Rin and Len to find them making out passionately on the stage. In front of everyone. Len might be a shota, but he sure could use his…

"I don't appreciate that kind of language Mr. Gakupo; you should respect people's religion." Gumi said bluntly. Stupid atheist, you don't have a religion. Mr. Gakupo pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, and motioned to Rin and Len, "Kaito, you deal with this please."

"On it." he replied. So while he did that, I went to talk to Mikuo, who looks a lot like me. Extremely weird. He's cool though, I'm glad he's my brother and not some dork like Piko. That Kid is…well I'm sure you'll find out.

"Okay, as assistant director, I'll start us off for the practice." Miki looked at us all with cherry eyes, and smiled sweetly. So that's how our practice went pretty much. Eventually Rin and Len were pulled apart, Mr. Gakupo handed out scripts, and we played improve games the whole time.

Of course, Mr. Idiot dropped me in the trust fall.

"Rin, why did you feel the need to make out with Len then and there?" I ask Rin as she peeled an orange. It was lunch time the next day, and we were sitting outside in the sunny weather that seems to persist in November. She looked intently at her orange while she answered.

"Because I have to make sure you and Len understand that he is mine and no one else's." I shrugged it off and fiddled with my thin teal hair. No, I didn't have a lunch. Again. My mom just put birth control in a brown paper bag and wrote "don't come back pregnant" on it. Seriously, she's not a normal mother.

"So what was with you and Mr. Kaito, hmm? Y'all seemed pretty close." She said nudging me.

"Maybe he didn't want a psychotic blond girl selling me into South American prostitution." I said smiling to myself. She scoffed at this.

"Please, I wouldn't have sent you to South America. If anything, you would have been on a one way ticket to Canada." She laughed and split her peeled orange down the middle giving me one half.

"Eww, Canada is cold! It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three!" we laughed until a shadow fell over us from behind.

"I just happen to be from Canada, and it is very nice for your information." Mr. Prick said smugly. Figures he'd be from Canada, nothing good ever comes from Canadians.

"No wonder you're so weird." Rin scoffed at him. His eyebrow started twitching and then he sat down with us just staring at us both. Saying nothing…

"Why aren't you two talking?" he asked.

"Well it's kinda weird when there's a random sexual harasser in front of you saying nothing!" Rin retorted. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why are you here anyways?" I ask raising an eyebrow. He looks at me with deep blue eyes, like he can see into my soul or something. He gets up and sits right in front of me.

"Because Gakupo is using my room at the moment." He says simply. We star at each other for a while. I looked clear into his eyes and wished I could understand them. There's something in them…something I don't usually see…longing? Or maybe…

"Wow, the sexual tension is really awkward for me, so I'm just gonna go and mess with Piko." Rin said as she walked away. I blushed, he blushed. Wait, he blushed! Sweet! I'm going to write this in my diary for sure, it's a new record!

"Miku…" I realize I still have a man in front of me and I return my attention to the sexy male. Yeah…oranges make me sexual.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know…."

"What?"

"That…you have…detention tomorrow." He said still rubbing his head awkwardly.

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING!" I yell standing up. He gets up and looks down on me like he's better or something.

"Hmm, because I am the teacher and I can do whatever I want." He sticks his lounge out at me, and in one swift motion I grab it. So now he's making inaudible sounds that people make for some reason when you grab there tongue. As if "HMMM NANANGKD" is going to make me let go!

He grabs my arm and bites my hand making me let go. Well that's a dick move right there.

"You prick, why you would do that?" he wipes his mouth and breathed out.

"Well…ever get that urge that makes you just want to bite someone?"

"…no! If you haven't noticed I'm not a freaking vampire! And neither are you Edward, so stop being weird!" he gets close to me again. It may just be me…but I think he has personal space issues.

"I like to act weird, it reminds me that I'm still young." He puts his hands on my shoulders and leans his face closer to mine.

"Well…what if someone sees or…" it was hard for me to talk for some reason. Thanks god, make me tongue tied now of all times. He leans in closer and at this point I can feel his warmth against my cheek.

"No one can see us Miku…there's no one around, no windows to look through. Just you and me…" I can't even talk at this point. Our lips are so close its killing me. If either of us move a centimeter…

"Miku I think you should know that…I hate the smell of oranges." He pulls away and walks over the hill back to the school. Congratulations Mr. Kaito, not only do you create sexual tension on a regular basis, but you also manage to ruin the moment!

I stand there not doing anything. You want to know why? Because I freaking like my teacher still. Why did I get this curse put on me? Why couldn't god just put it on Gumi, she deserves it. She doesn't even believe in a god!

"Miku, whats wrong you seem flustered." Gumi asks me. I look at her suspiciously.

"Where did you come from Gumi?" she smiles and points to the bushes over yonder. Well that isn't weird or anything.

"I saw the whole thing. Personally I support student teacher relationships, they remind me of my favorite anime!" she goes into fan girl mode at this point.

"I am not in a student teacher relationship, we just…its complicated." I say looking down.

"But you like him right?"

"Not answering that."

"That means it's a yes right?"

"Be quiet Gumi." She looks at me with happy green eyes.

"You want to know why I support student teacher relationships."

"Not really." I say and start walking away.

"Come on, aren't you curios?" I had to admit, the fact that an anime fan would support a student teacher relationship didn't surprise me at all. They would support twincest if they got the chance. But, being the kind and considerate person I am, I decided to humor her.

"Okay Gumi, why?" I ask placing my hands real dramatic like. She clasps hers together and smiles.

"It's because I'm atheist!"

We star at each other for a minute, not saying anything.

"Get away from me Gumi."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it! I promise to update a lot more in the next two weeks:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: because if I really did own Vocaloid, the world would in fact be mine.**

**My extremely lame Christmas break**

**Part one**

Like the tittle says, this is in fact a story about how my break from the salt mines went. And by salt mines, I mean school.

To make a short story long, the weeks leading up to Christmas break were long, but went by quickly. The days grew short, and it turned dark outside at four 'o clock. So that means by the time it came around for me to walk home(because yeah, I got detention for about every reason under the un shinning sun every single day) it was night time and Mr. Freak Head had to "escort" me home because my mom was afraid I'd get kidnapped and raped. She wasn't scared for me at all; she just didn't want me to come home pregnant. In fact, I have a feeling she'd want me to be sent to South America for lesbian prostitution because having my body being dragged out of a ditch on public television would be embarrassing for her. How do I know this? She told Mr. Sheen Man (yeah, that's what she calls him) that over orange blossom tea that I had to serve them. She freaking invited him into our house! I no longer have the tranquility of not being in the same room as that guy. Don't get me wrong, he makes my heart pound with every Justin Beiber beat it can think of, but he gets me all nervous. Like I can either jump off a building and hope someone catches me, or get blasted off into space on a secret mission to blow up Pluto because it's a pointless planet. Either way, you'll probably die. More to the point of why he give me anxiety, the constant remarks about all of my being can become quite depressing if you're not on medication. I'm not on that though, have you seen the commercials? Warning: this anti-depressant might cause suicide? Isn't that what it's supposed to prevent?

Anyway, off my random rants on medicine commercials, back to the situation at hand.

Musical practice is worse than I thought. Because I'm the lead, I have to stay after for EVERY practice, which is pretty much EVERY day. Rin makes it slightly bearable, because when the teachers aren't looking at us, we pop our chests up like we have boobs (which we don't) and see who gets caught. We haven't yet. Mikuo and I have a similar game we play, but instead we pretend to make out passionately when they aren't looking. We have been caught on that one, and yes it was Mr. Freak Head that caught us. Yes, it did result in a weeks' worth of detention. No, it did not help my illegal crush. That's how I look at it now; it's just a silly girly crush. I give it five more weeks before I get over this man of blue. Back to my story, I finally managed to memorize my lines, Len has learned to be a man (not really, but don't tell him that), and...Oh yeah, I have a kiss scene with Len. Bleh, I know, it's going to be like kissing a baby with a full grown penis, but in my defense I did manage to kiss an idiot…who I will be getting over in approximately twenty-six more days.

That was then though, this is now. No practice over the break, only two weeks of doing nothing, which I enjoy. No Len and his concerns for safety, no Piko and his snarky attitude, no Miki…actually I'll miss Miki over the break, she actually makes sense unlike Teto the Ginger and Gumi the atheist. Speaking of Gumi, she actually celebrates Christmas. Yeah, apparently the commercial Christmas was started my atheist (according to her) and she loves the holiday. Makes sense that atheists would be the ones to create a holiday were a fat man climbing down peoples chimneys, stealing there cookies and giving out sweat shopped presents. Not to mention he sees you when you're sleeping, I don't even want to know if Gumi has that ability. Only in America do we glorify fat people and free stuff.

Want to know something weirder though? Mikuo and Rin are cosines! Yeah, they're going on a vacation at Breckinridge to go skiing…while I'm stuck here in Lexington, Nebraska. Were apparently it's cold enough to freeze every single thing that moves, but to wet to snow. Yeah it doesn't make sense, our weather people are stupid.

Len offered for me to spend Christmas with them, but I didn't feel like being with a loving family and friends who care…no, I want to spend my Christmas as usual; laughing at people in Santa suits, and throwing ice at carolers with my mom.

So, it's like day six of my vacation from the salt mines, and guess who just happened to stop by everyday so far? No, not Jesus, because if that really happened we all know Gumi would have something to say about it. None other the Mr. Sheen Man came over every day to "chat" with my mom. When I say chat, I mean discuss everything they think is wrong with me and tell stories of my stupendously fails of attempts at life. Yup, and I have to stand there…and serve them tea! Freaking of all the beverages, tea! Freaking tea! I don't know why I'm stressing out really, maybe it's because as I'm thinking this while HIM and my mother are discussing hair color and why mine happens to be so bright. My mom thinks it conspiracy, HE thinks it's because the light that reaches the earth is refracted through a flux capacitor, and don't ask me, it was some smart thing he said I only wish I could comprehend. For all I know, he could have been making a vague reference to a 1970's movie, but references are stupid, who does that?

"As I was saying, I think taking this opportunity would be great for you career." Mr. Blue Hair said smiling.

"Oh really? Hmm, I guess I'll do it then! I was worried about what Miku would do, but I guess she'll be alright." Hmm? Concern concerning me? I coughed and blew it off. Because really, I don't actually care.

"So Lily my dear, how is having to raise Miku as a single parent?" Lily my dear? It's like he's a gay guy and my mom's some sort of cougar fag hag. Then it struck me…

"Dude, are you gay or something?" I asked simply. His eyebrow started twitching, and he closed his eyes.

"No, I am not gay Miss Miku." OH, I got a Miss in the front, how formal.

"Hmm, I figured. Your sense of style is way too bad to be gay."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"It means your sense of style sucks balls!"

"I agree with Miku, that shirt clashes with your hair." My mom said simply sipping her tea. He got aggravated at this point. He was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"I would know, my husband and I got a divorce because he was gay." He got this look of WTF and asked how that is.

"It's fantastic; he does my hair every Thursday and gives me fashion advice. And every other Saturday we go out to lunch and a movie, chick flick of course, before we pick up his boyfriend and go shopping." She smiled at him, and once again he got a confused look on his face.

"I see him every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday." I say lazily. We've gone through this so many times before, my mom and I were tired of explain it to people. Then came the awkward silence that always fallows this conversation.

"Fantastic." My mom said staring off into space.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Sheen asked.

"Raising Miku is fantastic. She's smart, childish, and way to pretty to be in high school. She's like my own personal best friend; I know she's always there for me. Would I have liked to have a father who lives with us to help? Not at all, men are stupid and would probably screw her up more than I already have, except of course gay men because they are extremely fabulous." She emphasized the fabulous part. I felt touched. My mom actually has a heart…deep inside her weird world. I didn't think she felt like that, I mean teen pregnancies are usually the ones with the mom that hates the kid, but she cares…this is the-

"Personally, I think you should beat her more. You know, give her good smack to the face." The Blue Freak stated. My mom actually pondered this!

"Hmm, how about I give you permission to paddle her? You know, when she's behaving badly give her a good spank on the butt, that would shut her up." and it was back to trash talk Miku time, yay!

Eventually it was time for him to leave and I had to walk him to his car because my mom was afraid he'd get raped on the way to his car. Yeah, HE would be the one to worry about!

"Miku, I think you hate me."

"No, really?" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could think of. We were at his car and he chose now to have strike up a conversation with me.

"Why, what have I done?" he asked innocently.

"Everything! You ruin my life!" yeah, I'm a teenage girl, I have the right to be dramatic. You know, maybe I don't like him at all maybe I just like his face or something because his personality sucks!

"You ruin my life too you know!" he said like a bratty teenage girl. How the hell did I ruin his life? I'm just Miku, the worst I can do is pop your eardrums with my high-pitched singing.

"Listen, I don't have time to stand here in the freezing cold and listen to you bitch about how I ruin your life with my existence. Seriously, get over yourself and –" I was cut off by him grabbing my shoulders and slamming me, rather hardly, against his car. Then he got real close to my face.

"I don't think you understand your situation, I have the right to spank you if you miss behave." He said smirking devilishly. I was not about to let him seduce me, and then ruin the moment right then and there leaving me feeling like a love-struck anime girl. This was America, god damn it!

"And I do have the right to kick you in the nads." He scoffed, and tightened his grip on my shoulders. He leaned in, close to my neck. I was going to point out my mom could see, but she was no ware in sight…great, I'd get raped and she'd be sipping tea at the moment of the crime. I could see the headlines now.

"Like I said, I'm rather cold and this is a bit unnecessary…" I said trying to convince myself he's just messing with me again, it means nothing. Like lightning, he opened the car door and pushed me inside, quickly getting inside and on top of me.

"Then let's get warmer, shall we?" and I had to admit…it was warmer in here. But then again maybe it was because I had a human radiator on top of me.

"Just what exactly are you trying to do?" I say before gasping as I feel hot breath on my neck. Right below my ear…dang my weak spot. He chuckled and moved his body closer to mine. He looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"You're cute when you're blushing." He stated and brought his face close to mine once more. And closer…and closer…I tried to struggle out of the situation, but it's hard when you have a full grown man on top of you. He noticed, and spread his arms out with mine, holding them so I was stuck.

"Just what are you trying to do, escape? Do you really want to get away from me this badly Miku?" his voice was thick with fake hurt. He shut the car door. Oh god.

"Oh now I'm worried, because shutting the car door makes all the difference." I say sarcastically. He pushed me up against the window making me involuntarily squeak. He then placed his leg between my legs and rather close to my…you know.

"I'd suggest you remain quiet Miku, because I can make this very awkward for you."

"What the hell do you think you going to do-ahh! "Then it hit me, he could do something to make it more awkward then it was. And that thing was make me moan. Well…this is embarrassing.

I looked him in the face about to curse him with every black magic trick I got, but I noticed his face was as red as mine was. He looked down at his knee, and quickly retreated to the other side of the back seat like a child. He brought his knees to his chest and now he looked like a child.

"Ah, I'm sorry Miku! I didn't mean to do that, honest. I was just going to tickle you to make it awkward, not that I swear!" he shook his head furiously. And I couldn't help but internally laugh, he somehow reminded me of Len. Then I realized like Len, someone had to calm him down before he went into a panic induced seizure. I scooted over and patted his back awkwardly.

"Um there, there, it's alright. I'm fine really." He looked up at me with watery eyes. Cute.

"Really, you sure?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time." Okay, so I don't know why I said that, but it made him feel better so I guess it was worth it. He opened the car door letting a rush of freezing air in, and offered me a hand. I took it.

"Again, really sorry about that…" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and looked down.

"Water under the bridge, like it never happened." I smiled. "Hey, I still hate you." I said enthusiastically. He raised his eyebrows at the last part and answered back with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah…still hate you too." Something didn't seem right with him…not normal you could say. You spend five months with someone, and you'd think you know them. But then again, my situation tends to be on the spontaneous side. I mean, who can say every time they talk to their teacher, they leave feeling violated.

"Well I don't feel like getting hypothermia today, so I'm leaving now." I started walking away when he called my name. I turned to see him pause mid step towards me, retract his outstretched hand, and once again rub his head.

"Hey…I like …" I stopped breathing for a second in anticipation of what he would say. Was he…does he? Is there a small chance that some ware in his heart, there's a place for me?

"Your hair. Pigtails…yeah, you pull them off great." With that I slowly smile and nodded.

He pulled away and left.

"What am I thinking?" I say out loud to myself. I faceplam, and tug at my aqua pigtails. What am I thinking? Did I actually think my own teacher would like me? Someone like me? Flat, girly, annoying, pathetic…me. Even if he did…it's pointless to even think that way! He probably has sex every night or something, and I have the delusion that maybe, just maybe, our feelings are mutual. But no, he is probably just teasing me because he knows I like him. That's it!

I look to my right at our pink flamingo.

"Why would he like me when he has the opportunity to fall in love with beautiful woman his age? With them, he can openly say things like 'I love you' and no one would blink an eye." I stared at our flamingo, who I decided to name Yuma, and he only stared back with sympathetic eyes. What did I expect, he was a yard ornament.

Worst of all, my plan to get over him has been set back! I sigh and walk up to the pink door.

My mom opened the door happily.

"How'd it go Miku, did you two settle your differences or something?"

If by settling our differences you mean an intense awkward situation, then yeah, we did settle our difference. He left quickly and I almost got molested by a knee, great right? But of course if I say that, she'd probably freak out on me. Actually no, just ask if I was pregnant. As if knees carry reproductive organs. So instead, I thought of a number that will be repeating in my head all night.

"Thirty nine days." I simply stated and slumped all the way back to my room.

"Miku, you know I hate that movie!"

**A/N: who makes obscure references anyways? Ha, definitely not me! … Name one, and you'll get a special shout out! But probably all of you reading this will be too lazy to post something, so I won't give my hopes up. Only in America right? And if you live in Britain…good luck with that XD I'm not raciest, my friends an atheist. **

**So… review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to point out the obvious? Okay, I don't own Vocaloid. **

**I won't be home for Christmas**

"What do you mean you won't be with me for Christmas?"

"I'm sorry Miku, but this is a rare opportunity!" my mom looked at me with sad eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What happened to me being your best friend? I thought we actually were going to start having a normal relationship."

"I'm sorry Hun…but look at the bright side. I'll be back right after New Year's and I'll have a new job." I didn't meet eyes with her. She leaned in to hug me, and kissed my forehead. I wanted so badly to cry like a little kid, but I knew it was best for us if she went on this business interview in California. Still, Christmas all alone is lame…

"Oh by the way, that blue haired fellow will be taking care of you while I'm gone." She waved quickly and walked out the door carrying her pink leather suitcase out with her.

"Ah –"

"Firetruck." Answered HIM from out of no ware. Seriously, it's like her materialized out of my fridge.

"What the firetruck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make all your dreams come true!" we stared at each other for a while, him stuck in this weird pose, me trying not to looked so disturbed.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"To bad! For the next seven days your guardian angel!"

"Don't you mean just guardian?"

"Yeah, if I was a normal guardian."

Again, a stare off. Okay, so I have some questions that need to be answered.

"How is this legal? I mean it's bad enough you give me rides, but staying with you? That has to be illegal!"

"Well you see, shut up." he had his eyes closed as if he was contemplating something.

"Huh?" he let out a sigh, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You see Miku, me and your mom worked out a fantastic plan for this. As far as the government is concerned, I'm you uncle. You got that?"

"I don't have to agree with this you know, it's not gonna work."

"Of course it will. I live pretty far away from the school, so we won't run into anyone who will notice you. Besides, as long as you always wear big sunglasses when we go out, no one will see your obviously huge child eyes!" I had to agree, this seemed pretty thought out. I mean glasses! Seriously, I wish I thought of that! Now I'm sure it's fine!

…that's sarcasm if you couldn't tell, learn your voice characters.

But still…what exactly…when exactly…how the hell is this supposed to work? Because I spent just one night there, and some crazy shit went down.

"Stop fantasizing already, and pack your things! I don't have all day you know." I flinched at his attitude. Yes, if attitudes could swing hammers, his just threw one at me. Seriously, usually he is awkward and more Len like, but lately there is no awkward day after, no secret sick days, it's just him rebounding back as if nothing happened! But it could be worst; he could have threatened to use his knee on me.

"This is lame."

"I don't care."

"This is illegal."

"It's not like I'm kidnapping you."

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are fucking not!"

Silence.

…

…

"Keep your eyes on the rode Sheldon."

"Is there need for the name calling Miku?"

Oh. Once again, I'm on the wonderful way to his house. But this time, I'm not duck taped in the back. Yay.

One thing I should point out is that our policemen suck. He should have been arrested by now for kidnapping of a minor, but no. He's still alive.

So I decide to rest my eyes, not fall asleep, but rest my eyes for the time being. I mean seriously, having them open most of the day is hard work…

(Kaito's POV)

Driving is fun. Driving is tiring. Driving is- oh a squirrel! Must kill it with my tires. Dang, I missed. Meh, Miku just told me to watch the rode. I'm the adult; I can do whatever I want! Then again, what if I hit the squirrel, thus casing me to spin out, Miku fall out of the car, land on the exact spot were a space craft was going to land, Miku getting abducted by said aliens, she gets probed, and I never see her again until she comes back as some sort of robotic humanoid sent to sing for no apparent reason! How do I explain that to her mother?

Or worse. The squirrel becomes unable to work and gets laid off. How will he be able to feed his family? They will all starve!

Oh, Miku's asleep. That's cute. She probably got too caught up in my sexiness to stay awake. I like her hair. Like I mean I REALLY like her hair a lot. I also like her face, it matches her body well. Meh, why won't my hand stop shaking? This is worrisome, poor Miku is having a weird dream. I bet it's about being abducted, she's awesome that way. Though I hate to admit it, I always did have a place for her … in my right lung. Not in my heart though, she doesn't deserve that place. It's been reserved for someone special.

Oh god, not another squirrel! Its winter, go hibernate! My hearts beating fast…

Drinking those two monsters were not a good idea at all, I should really just stick to ice cream.

Oh look, its Len's house. Perfect, I can't wait to surprise Miku. It was her mom's idea really; she wanted her to be happy while she was gone and Len's family offered. What, did you think she would stay with me? That's illegal! Haha…illegal…

I pulled into the drive way, and nudged Miku gently. Okay she's not waking up, forget gently, I violently shook her.

"What? Oh no, don't take my flamingo, he's my only friend!" she cried in surprise. I just looked at her. Flamingo? She's definitely on something, when we go back to school I'm so going to get her in detention for that. And not for a creepy way, I just happen to enjoy her company, that all. But if I told her that, she'd think I'm a softy, and I'm definitely not!

"What were you dreaming about?" she got a startled look on her face and looked away.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She looked out the window. "Why are we at Len's house?"

"Surprise! You'll be staying here. What, did you think I'd take you? Pa-lease, I couldn't handle having to be with you all the time, day and night." I stuck my tongue out and she did the same back.

She took her suitcase with all her junk and we walked into the house to be greeted by the Kagamines and Miki. Why was she here? Wait, I don't care really. Miku got this look on her face that I can't describe, but I'm guessing she was happy. Like she had just won the gift of caring. Maybe now she won't be such a pain. She left with Miki and Len, off to do whatever it was weird kids like them do, probably pick up frogs or something. Actually, that sounds fun…but since I'm an adult, I get to sit and drink tea with Mrs. Kagamine. Why the hell do people always assume adults like tea? I certainly don't. It's like flavored water, but not good at all.

But I swallowed and slowly but surely felt myself start to crash. Stupid energy drinks.

Miku happened to run by and hide behind my chair. How childish…I wish I could play! Whatever it was, hide and seek? Mrs. Kagamine smiled and left the room, saying she'd go make more tea. Oh god.

Seeing as there was nothing better to do, I decided to start a conversation with Miku.

"What are you doing brat." I suddenly felt a thump on the bottom of my chair and Miku popped out from underneath it. What the heck?

"I'm hiding dumbass." She said perfectly calm. Like popping out from under chairs is an everyday activity. I was tempted to stick my foot in her face, but opted against it seeing as I might get caught.

"From what, puberty?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. No, from Miki, we're playing hide and seek."

"How childish."

"Shut up p-" but instead of finishing her sentence, she slid back under the arm chair with a squeak. I looked up to see Miki run in with Len fallowing behind her. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"She's under the chair." I said pointing down. Miku stuck her teal head out.

"You stupid prick!" she said wiggling out from under the chair in a vain attempt to get away from Miki who slowly walked over and tapped Miku's head.

Don't worry, Miku got out eventually.

"Len how did you get caught so early?" she asked. He fiddled with his fingers.

"He hid behind me saying hiding from people gave him anxiety." Miki answered looking annoyed. Poor Len, he's so hopeless.

"Okay, new round!"

"Do you want to play with us Mr. Shion?" Miki asked politely. It was kind of surprising really; I've become so used to Miku talking to me like I wasn't her teacher. For a while, I forgot that was our relationship. But anyway, I pondered whether or not to play with them. Should I really? I mean-

"I brought more tea!" Mrs. Kagamine came in with a rather large looking pot.

"Yes I do!" I said running into another room. Anything is better than that dreaded tea.

I crept into the bathroom and open the shower to hide. It was pitch black and scary! Well, not for me, because I'm a man! Yeah.

"Get out, this is my hiding place." Miku whispered/hissed from behind me. I turned around and felt something collide with my elbow. Miku then decided to fall down, how clumsy of her.

"Ow, you idiot." She hissed and grabbed onto my leg. I stayed still, not wanting to hit her again.

"Sorry." I mutter. She makes her way back up, the whole time feeling up my body. Yeah, it's as awkward as it sounds.

"Look, just stay quiet and I'll let you hide here with me."

"Oh, you'll _let_ me will you?"

"Just shut up."

I felt a little hurt. I mean, I'm her teacher AND the person who brought here some ware fun for Christmas. Why does she still hate me? I thought back to earlier, how Miki was so polite. For some reason, it rested in my brain.

"Miku, why do you talk to me so normally? I mean, everyone else treats me like their teacher, you treat me like…bad."

"Because you treat me like normal? I don't know exactly who started it, but we just have a different relationship then a normal teacher and student. Haha, you're not even that older than me really."

"Well…" I was lost for a sec. And maybe it was the strange mix of too much sugar and disgusting tea in my system, but I got this crazy idea.

"I think your just a bad teacher is all, you _let_ me treat you like this." You know what, screw morals. I reached behind me and grabbed what felt like the water handle and pulled it to the left. This caused a lot of water to suddenly fall on Miku. Me too, but it was worth it.

"You stupid pr-" I'm sure you can tell what she would say next, but for now the water drowned her high squeaky voice out.

(One squiggly line later)

So here we sat covered in towels by the fire trying to dry our clothes. And guess what Mrs. Kagamine decided to hand each of us. Tea. Freaking hate tea.

"ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-," I looked over to see Miku shivering real bad. Hehe, that's what she gets for having chicken legs. But I guess my maternal instincts kicked in (can dudes get that?) and I felt bad for the girl. Thing. I think she's an alien to be honest.

I sighed and took her hands in mine, cupping them together and bringing them to my mouth to blow on them. I learned this makes you warmer. I looked up to see the strangest face I have ever seen. A mix between shock and one reminiscent of a tomato.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. I quickly realized our situation and brought her hands down, still holding them.

"Well I'm trying to warm them of course, you seemed cold."

"Yeah but…" she pulled them away and turned around. I got up to leave, taking the hint she hates my guts eternally.

"Don't leave! I mean, I'll get bored if you're gone."

"Well it's not like you like me at all, I get that you hate me."

"You hate me more!"

"See? It always ends in argument." I turned back around to see her standing too. Her small body covered in towels.

"…" it was awkward again…damn it! Well, I could try that idea I had now.

Putting out my right hand, I smiled at her. She looked puzzled. Stupid kid.

"It's a handshake."

"I know what it is but why?"

"We're going to make a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yeah. For as long as Christmas break lasts, no more fighting, sabotage, snarky comments, or over all hate." She hesitated at first, so I looked away regretting this deeply. She probably thinks I'm a total pussy now. Great! But suddenly, a small cold hand intertwined with mine.

"I agree." She shook with a blush on her face. Now that I think about it, Miku is rather cute when she's not being a bratty twat…

"So I guess this means we can't argue much anymore."

"Good."

"Good." I answer.

"Fine." This time there was attitude in her voice.

"Fine."

"Fine!" she yelled. We both fell back laughing. At one point Len came in but got this nervous look on his face and left rather quickly after seeing us.

"You know, I didn't mean what I said earlier, you're not _that _bad at being a teacher. Just different."

I lay there thinking about what I'm doing. I never thought being a teacher would be so fun. To actually be "friends", more like frenimies, with a student. What a crazy relationship.

But that's all it is, I'm her teacher and she is my student.

**A/N: So awesome right? This one is kinds long in my opinion. But oh well, hope you liked it. Remember to review it if you liked it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Okay, I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but my show is over so that means I have all the time again to write! This chapter is sort of long, just saying. Enjoi!**

**Christmas in a flash**

Wow, time seems to have just slipped away from me…ya know? Just yesterday me and Mr. Shion were making truths, and today it's Christmas eve! Well, to catch you up.

I'm calling him Mr. Shion now because it's part of our truth and stuff. Yeah, and I even got him a present, a gift card to Ben and Jerry's. I figured he liked ice cream, and the gift card was free! I just walked up and took one. I asked of course, and they said sure. I should do that more often, it's an easy gift. Miki made everyone a scarf of course, she's an over achiever. Len has been Len as always, so I'm sure he's having a panic attack right now. Picking out shampoo at Target can be challenging. I took a shower and ended up using his whole bottle. Go figure.

"I don't see why I have to do this, I mean, it's not like this will benefit me in any way."

Oh god, it's him. As if on cue, the snarky white haired, heterochromatic prick came walking through the door with the purple thing 2.

Everyone is out right now buying last minute things for tonight, leaving me alone with Mr. Shion. He elbowed my right arm until I looked up.

"Nice to see you prick." Said prick got a slightly irritated look on his face.

"It's Piko, not prick you twat." Did I mention he's British? Yeah, explains everything now right?

I blew bangs out of my face and looked behind him. "It's not my fault you're British."

"That has nothing to do with anything, you stupid American."

"I don't see why you're like that, your brother is waaayyyyy cooler then you." he was about to say something when Mr. Purple (AKA Mr. Gakupo) intervened.

"Look," he said smiling with his eyes closed, "it's Christmas, huh? Let's all get together and have a great time! It's nice enough Mrs. Kagamine invited us here in the first place." With that, they let themselves in and did what people do. Mr. Gakupo went about smiling at Len's cat and Piko looked disdainfully around the living room, as if everything in it was picked up at a reasonably priced store, god forbid. Mr. Shion tapped my shoulder and pointed to the kitchen. I fallowed.

Enter Kitchen

"Can you at least try to be nice to them?"

"What for? Piko's a snarky female, and Mr. Gakupo is weird. Why are they even here?"

"Mrs. Kagamine works with the school, so she decided to invite everyone who didn't have plans."

"Oh, excellent." he shot me a glance and smiled stupidly. Like that stupid smile he gets before something not wanted is about to happen.

"Don't be such a brat, seriously…"

"Hey! Hey! What happened to our truth?" he looked at me weirdly before coming closer.

"Truth? You mean a truce?"

"Whatever, same difference."

"No it's not!"

"You stupid coffee cake, I always make sense!"

"Brat!"

"Whoremuffin!"

"5th grader!"

"Pineapple!"

"What the…pineapple? Were the hell did you get that?"

I huffed and put my hands on my hips. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"NO, we have had enough references already!"

"O RLY?" he got angry eyes, and grabbed both my arms.

"If you don't calm down in the next five seconds I'll…"

"You'll what? Knee rape me again?" he turned red, but didn't let go.

"That was…an accident, how dare you speak of it!" he pushed me away and grabbed a banana. "I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to use this!"

Likewise, I grabbed one and pointed it at his head. "Come at me broski!"

And at that exact moment before an epic battle of green and blue could start, Mrs. Kagamine, Len, Miki, and Piko's brother walked in. Just perfect.

They all dropped their bags except for Miki, who seemed to only become more annoyed with people's stupidity, and walked into the living room.

Kaito put the banana down and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while I tried to look as natural as you can holding a banana. Holding bananas is a hobby of mine, did you know that? Len got a look of horror.

"What are you doing? I eat those! Only they can fill the void with Rin gone…" he sank to the floor and started tearing up, and of course I felt like a jerk. Mr. Shion…has already left the room. From the living room, an argument could be heard. We went in, well, Len sulked in.

The whole room looked like it was flipped upside down by some hipster. The only thing not different was the Christmas tree in the corner. In the middle of it Miki and Piko were arguing.

"What the hell did you do?" Miki asked obviously pissed off. Piko had the same look of arrogance as always.

"I rearranged the room to have flow and energy. Not to mention style and class, you can thank me later."

You little British-" Dell, Piko's older brother, came in and held Miki back.

"Now, now, let's not say something we will regret later." She shook him off and grabbed Piko by the shoulders shaking him.

"I've had enough of your stupid actions!"

"They're not stupid, I'm smart!" great come back Piko. Gakupo was trying to get the cat out from underneath the chair, Mr. Shion and Dell were loudly discussing sports or something and to be honest it was just really loud. I got this ominous feeling…

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" yup, I was right. Everyone stopped and stared at Mrs. Kagamine. Miki stopped mid strangle, and even the cat stopped…being a cat? "From this point on no one will raise their voice, argue, use swear words, or cause any conflict what so ever! Do I make myself clear?" We shook our heads and she pushed her blond hair back.

"Now…Piko, put everything back the ways it was, Gakupo darling, please leave SeeU alone, and Kaito. Miku. Make a truth or something, please."

Mr. Shion raised his hand. "Actually, it's pronounced tru-"

Death stare.

He shut up.

~Christmas Eve party~

Miki and I went into our room to get ready for the party. Yeah, we had to dress up even though it's only people from school.

"Miki, I don't want to wear this! I dislike the color purple with a burning passion." She of course wasn't paying attention to me and continued styling my hair while I tried to burn a hole through my dress. It wasn't working very well. She pulled at my hair hard in a vain attempt.

"Have you ever thought of getting a haircut? You have enough hair to clothe poor kids in Africa." She did make a point, but honestly I don't feel like seeing my hair on some commercial anytime soon. You know the kind you skip before you feel bad? Besides, I already have Yuma to take care of.

Once again, I decided to stare at Miki for no reason what so ever. Okay, I'm jealous of her. She's tall, has manageable hair, makes amazing grades, and Mr. Shion adores her. I can see why, she doesn't look like a 5th grader…and doesn't get into fights with him constantly...Or get attacked by his knee.

I TOTALLY HATE HER!  
>"Miku, you're so beautiful. And I'm really glad you agreed to let me do this you know." She smiled at me sweetly. Okay I lied, I don't hate her. How could I? She's freaking Miki!<p>

"Thanks, but honestly, I think you're prettier."

"What? No way! You're gorgeous. It's a wonder why Mr. Shion hasn't been arrested yet actually. You guys are so close, I would have suspected he has feelings for you." she calmly sprayed my hair with hairspray whilst I had a spaz attack in my mind.

"So it is that strange…"

"What?" Miki asked.

"Nothing!" I stood up and looked in the mirror. My dress was short, purple (FREAKING PURPLE!), and sparkly towards the bottom. It didn't have straps, and I wore black lace leggings underneath along with black high heels.

"I wore that once when I did fulltime modeling." Miki said admirably. Of course you did Miki. Of course you're a model. She began stripping and putting on her dress when all of the sudden the door opened up and quickly closed. Enter a very exasperated and frantic Len.

"Hey, I need-" he stopped and stared at me up and down. "Wow Miku you look… dazzling" he blushed and looked down, twiddling with his fingers.

"Hey Len, close your eyes." Miki said. Then I remembered she was in the corner half naked.

"Why do I need to…"

"I said close them Len." He tightly covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yes ma'am!" Miki got ready while Len sat in the middle of the floor probably having a mini heart attack. She then turned around.

"What is it Len?" He looked up; eyes squeezed shut, and began to whimper. I couldn't help it.

"Aww, you're so cute~"

"Miku…wrong time for that hon." Miki got on the floor and hugged Len. He opened his eyes and sobbed, burying his face into Miki's shoulder…as I sat here awkwardly staring like a creeper.

"It's Rin…" he managed.

"Did she break up with you or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No…but she'll be coming over tonight, and I don't know what to do!"

"Come on Len, we helped you pick out a present for her, remember? It took us three hours…" Miki said patting him. He pushed back and got all teary eyed.

"It's not that! I don't…I don't think I can give it to her. I mean, it would be in front of everyone, and what if she wants to dump me for embarrassing her? What if she hates it and never talks to me again? What if she's so pretty I can't even talk, let alone give her something…"

Miki stood up, picking Len up with her. She sat him down on the chair, and started patting his head before quickly grabbing his little red box and holding it high above her head. (She is much taller than Len, resulting in poor Len desperately grabbing for it)

"You want tis back right? Better come get it!" she ran out of the room with Len chasing after her. Yay, something interesting! I rushed out the door to see Len jumping up and down with Miki yanking it out of reach each time.

"Gotta try harder Len."

"Give it back! I'll do anything!"

"Say I love men." Oh Miki, you're bad.

"I'm not gay though!" she turned around and held the box close to her.

"Then I guess you'll give Rin nothing, I mean it's not like you were going to give it to her anyway."

"I LOVE MEN!"

"Well then we need to talk because this won't work out." We all turned to see Rin and Mikuo, along with their family, standing in the living room door. Len got a mortified look on his face and Miki gave him the box back.

"No! It's not what you think Rin! I had to do this- and that -and then she-…" he sank to the floor and Rin practically tackled him.

"I got you a present at least…"she looked up and Len blushed the shade of Cool-aid the moment he pulled the little box out, revealing a little silver locket with an orange gem in it. Then they… you know. Rin kissed him, they started kissing together, and then it just got weird because I was still creeping on their moment, so I left to find Shion and show off my sexy 5th grader body.

"Well don't you look nice tonight Miku." Perfect timing. I turned around and saw Mr. Shion dressed in black pants and a dark red sweater that only slightly clashed with his hair.

"Likewise." And that's pretty much how the rest of the evening went. Between me and him anyway. We played games, told stories, ate way too much cake and cookies, the usual. Perfectly fine and nice.

We kept our distance.

He hung out with the adults like a normal teacher would, because he is a teacher after all.

And I hung out with the "kids" like a normal teenager, because I'm a kid after all.

I think I'm bi-polar. Honestly, I am. It's just weird. When I think of Kaito and me, I think of a friend sort of relationship, not a teacher student kind. Is that weird? Is it weird to hang out with your teacher? Is it weird to like him? I don't of course, I don't like him what so ever. Still…

Soon enough it was time for bed. And let me tell you. Best. Christmas. Ever.

First off, Len still believes in Santa Claus, and if any of you did too, oh well. We planned out this mission to catch Santa Claus and everything, so for about two hours we played commando. Mrs. Kagamine managed to slip Benadryl onto his hot chocolate though, so he didn't last very long.

Then what do you know, it's morning! Of course we all got presents and stuff. Rin gave Len a kitten named IA, Dell gave me hair ribbons, and Piko gave us all advice to be less obnoxious. Seriously, I'll kill him one day. We exchanged gifts, did more Christmas stuff, and went out looking for fireworks.

(New Year's Eve)

Miki and Piko left the day after Christmas to go somewhere else, but I didn't get to ask. Rin's been sticking around though, same with Mikuo. Not Mr. Shion though…this is the first I've seen of him since Christmas. Which is weird, he and Mrs. Kagamine are good friends.

Mrs. Kagamine, Len, Rin, Mikuo, Mr. Shion and I were all inside watching the big ball thing on TV announce the New Year, which I don't see the point of; if you ask me it's pointless. We already launched all of our fireworks, Len's hair caught on fire of course, Rin lit too many at once and caused a mini explosion, while Mikuo "accidentally" shot one at me. Yeah, thanks for the scar.

"Miku can you come outside with me?" I didn't even notice Mr. Shion was in front of me. I nodded and looked around to see if anyone would notice us gone. I never noticed how many weird looks we got before.

We stepped out into the cold night. I shivered like crazy, but he didn't seem fazed.

"What did you want?" he looked at me seriously, which he never does, and rubbed his head.

"As you know, our relationship is kinda weird…" good job captain obvious, you just realized? But I figured this wasn't the best time for sarcasm.

"Yeah, I guess. But so what?"

"It's wrong Miku. I mean, a teacher shouldn't be so close with his students. Sure, I'm nicer to them than most teachers, but I shouldn't be so close with them."

"You're not! It's only with me really, but it's just because we're friends I guess." I bit my lip wondering what his reaction would be to me saying we're friends. He got a distressed look on his face and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"In no way it is acceptable for a teacher to be friends with his female student."

Silence. I was half expecting him to look up and smile at me jokingly. When he did lift his head though, he wasn't smiling.

This guy… pisses me off! First off, he set up our whole relationship from day one by singling me out as his enemy! Then he has the nerve to kiss me, say he has feelings, only too take them back because of a stupid musical! You can't just do that kind of thing and expect things to be normal! You can't play around with me, my feelings, and then say it's wrong.

"Our relationship is just fine…"

"No it's not. Look…I'm not going to talk to you like this anymore. For the New Year, nothing ever happened between us."

Loud cries signaled it was midnight, but I wasn't celebrating. He lifted his head and tried to smile, but because this was our last night as "friends" and there were tears in my eyes, it came out a grimace.

"So honey, how was it spending winter break without me?"

"Fine I guess, Mrs. Kagamine was nice."

"What about Mr. Shion? I had him watch over you since you two got along so well, how was he?"

"…"

"…"

"Don't ever mention his name again mother!"

**A/N: Cool! So…if any of y'all still remember this story, it is back up, don't worry XD Leave any comments, suggestion, or concerns. Sorry this took so long…and if you're new, this message doesn't make sense anyway!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kissing and Woopies and Spice! oh my!**

**As season one draws to a close, we left our tragic lovers (well, only Miku) alone and forgotten in the cold December snow. Can things get better from here? Well…**

**What things will await our heroes on their exciting and confusing high school drama?**

**Does Mikuo pose a new threat to Kaito? **

**What exactly are Miki and Piko's past?**

**What happened to Lens dad?**

**Who finds out about Miku and Kaito's old relationship?**

**Will a new character steal his love away?**

**Will the show go as planned, or does fate have another idea?**

**Who exactly is Yuma?**

**And with all these new plot twists, new characters get introduced such as..**

**Piko the prick**

**Gumo, the only sensible one**

**Gumiya the hipster**

**IA the cat**

**Ring the substitute**

**Neru the techie**

**Teto and her agent Ted**

**Oliver the exchange student**

**Dell, Tool squad leader!**

**Spice! Len**

**Coming soon**

**Classroom Antics, season two! Spring time Woopies!**

**What will all this commotion cause? Who knows! Even I don't! That's a lie, I totally know how this will end XD**

**On a different note, I will deal with some of the comments…. **

**First off, don't ask about lemons anymore! When they come, I'll tell you, so just relax and enjoy these minor amusing antics.**

**For all you guys doing West Side Story, that's epic and good luck if you audition! If you don't know what it's about, you'll probably get the jist by the time this is over ^^**

**Yes, I make tons of references. I really encourage you to name them if you get them! Stay out of my shed.**

**Yes, I am aware I make TONS of grammatical errors. If any of you are interested in being a checker or something before I post the chapters, I would highly appreciate it :)**

**103 reviews…. Man, I love all you who read this .**

**And btw, I aint posting a chapter until someone steps up and takes the scanner position ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Who's back? This lazy writer: D**

Days of Events, along with other things

"Tony I… love you."

"Maria…I…I…I"

"Great, perfect, now…kiss!" Mr. Gakupo said from the audience. Neru shined the light brighter and Len leaned in.

"I…I…I can't do it!" he shrunk back and started whimpering. The rest of the class heaved a unanimous groan. Mr. Gakupo rubbed his temples and breathed in.

"Alright then … back from the top of the scene!" I groaned and shot Len a death glare.

"What? Are you girlaphobic or something, why won't you kiss her?" Teto said irritated. Len just shifted uncomfortably and held up his hand.

"Actually, it's called Parthenophobia, and no, I'm fine with girls, it's just… I can't kiss Miku!" Teto scoffed.

"Why not?"

"I…just can't, I mean look at her!" he gestured to me.

"Well thanks, if you need me, I'll be working on my low self-esteem issues." I crossed my arms and he shrieked again.

"No! Not like that, I mean…you're just so pretty and… intimidating….and, and, and, YOU'RE RIN'S BEST FRIND, OKAY?" he sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball. I sighed and mentally noted to bitch out Mr. Gakupo for his sucky casting.

Rin came out from the wings and whispered into his ear. He got up and wiped his eye. Mikuo fallowed Rin, looking like he was about crack and bust out laughing. Rin patted Len on the back.

"Sorry guys, I'm just stressed…" well that's no surprise, he usually only breaks down like that once a week. Rin grabbed Mikuo and kissed him passionately.

Now, when I say passionate, I mean like hell, they were consummating with their mouths. Mikuo grabbed Rin around the waist, and she tangled her hands in his hair.

"Take your shirt off!" some random person yelled. The split up, wiping their mouths.

"Now Len, I want you to do the exact thing to Miku, got it?" he got wide eyed and nodded violently. He turned to me, and smiled weakly.

"Ready to try again?"

Basically, he managed to man up and kiss me, and we finished the show before lunchtime without Mr. Gakupo pulling all his hair out. I was sitting inside with Mikuo, Len, Rin, and Gumi near the windows.

Bleh, it's been snowing since Christmas. And every time I think of that, I think of the idiot that broke my heart. My cold unfeeling heart became colder and harder, and this snow isn't helping! It makes me think about…him. Oh yeah, I have to call him Mr. Kaito, be normal…

"I can't believe it's still snowing outside, it hasn't stopped since Christmas practically." Mikuo said. Gumi shot him a look.

"I'd prefer if you said holidays." He rolled his eyes at her and stared at me. Then at the window. Then back at me. Then at Rin, who was having an in-depth conversation with Len about Pokémon. Just as the topic of Ruby or Sapphire came up, Piko and a green haired kid came up to us.

"Ugh, what do you want prick." I said. Piko growled and sat down.

"It's Piko, Piko! You bloody tart." Gumo shrugged and sat next to Gumi. She smiled and hugged him.

"How's my sweet, cute, adorable little brother doing? Has the mean pinecone been brainwashing you?"

"Dumb yanks…" Piko settled between Mikuo and Gumi angrily. Gumo squeezed out of Gumi's death hug and blushed.

"Hey, my name's Miku! WASSSSUPPP?" he didn't change expression and stared at me.

"Okay I guess."

"So I heard you're freshmen? How you liking high school?"

"It's okay."

"Make tons of new friends?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"…"

"…"

I don't really like this kid; he's a little too neutral for me.

"Hey Piko, what's it like being British?" he looked at me and smirked.

"Better than being American." Immediately, Mikuo yelled, "America, FUCK YEAH!"

"Dumb yank!"

"Stupid limey!"

"Being British is the best thing in the world!"

"Being American is way cooler!"

Len came in with, "personally, I think it'd be pretty awesome to be Australian."

Rin cut in. "no way, Switzerland is where it's at!"

"I think it'd be poppin fresh it be Puerto Rican!" I yelled.

"No way, AMERICA!" and then a whole outbreak of racism started getting yelled across the cafeteria.

"Deep in the heart of Texas!"

"I'm Canadian…"

"Where's Canadia?"

"Everyone knows it's the best to be Swedish!"

"Mother Russia, dah?"

"En tus sueños, viva Puerto Rico!"

"It's way better to be atheist, you can be everything! And nothing at the same time…"

God, it was like a Hetalia war in here, everyone kept naming why it's better to be some country. Seriously, I mean-

"I think all races are great to their own. We're all the same on the inside, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, in the end we all die alone."

The whole cafeteria fell silent and at once, every head turned to Gumo. He had the same look on his face as before. He turned around at looked at everyone, shrugged, and drank his orange juice.

"I heard there was some anime riot happening in here, what's going…on?" Mr. Kaito ran through the doors, only to stop in his place. He looked around, scratched his head, and left.

"Hey Miku, there goes your man." Gumi giggled. I kicked her, and the bell rang. Gumo still wasn't aware people were staring at him.

I walked into Mr. Kaito's delightful class, sat in my wonderful chair all the way in the back, and pulled out my extra homework he had so kindly assigned to me over the break. Yeah, he's a dick head, I know.

He passed me quickly and grabbed my homework. As soon as he got to his desk, he crumpled it up, and threw it away. Wow, what a surprise! He then rumbled through his desk and pulled out a book.

"Sword in the Skies!" he said excitedly. Hm, never heard of this book. I leaned over to ask the person next to me what it was about, but, oh yeah; there was no one around me. I raised my hand. He looked at me and instantly his face dropped from the dorky grin he had on before.

"Yes, miss Hatsune?"

"What is Sword in the Skies about?" the whole class started giggling quietly. He rolled his eyes.

"It's called Sword of the Lies, not Warden of Pies."

"Warden of Pies? Who said anything about pies?" he narrowed his eyes at me as the rest of class laughed louder.

"Warden that Cries!"

"Why is he crying?"

"Sword of Green Ice!"

"Green isn't a creative color."

"Cords in the pies!"

"What, does he have a hard on for electricity?"

"LORD OF THE FLIES!"

"ohhhhhh. So he's a freaky bug guy huh?"

"Do you need a spearing spade?"

"I don't like spades personally."

"HEARING AID!"

"Well maybe if I wasn't in freaking Russia, I could hear you properly!"

"What do you mean, you're perfectly seated. People around you don't complain."

"Yeah, all none of them. There's two rows of nothing between me and the loser that sits in the back, it's like a war zone for paper airplanes back here, I have to use Morris code to get a little human civilization, if I launched a missile it'd take a year and a half to reach you, when there's a fire drill-"

"Whatever, you can move up to sit by Dell and Gumiya, okay?"

"Okay…" I grabbed my things, and sat between the two guys. One had longish green hair, oversized glasses, and hemp book bag. He was wearing rolled up jeans with Toms and a plaid shirt.

The other was Dell, Piko's older brother. He was a senior though; I wonder why he was in this class?

"Hey Miku, long time no see huh?" he smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back. This shouldn't be too bad.

"Pssttt. Dell! We on for this Friday bro?" Rinto whispered from the row in front of us. I looked at Dell, and he had changed completely. Well, not really, but…

"Of course I'm up for Friday. You got the shit though? We need to be higher than Gumiya if we're hotubbing with Neru and Sai."

"I got the shit dude; I'm always ready to get my swagger on." The green haired one over heard them, and leaned across my desk.

"Hey, mind if I join in? Sounds pretty legit to me, plus I can bring some wicked stuff." Dell shrugged and nodded.

"Gonna need to bring your own chick though, we got ours planned."

"Alright! Dude, I know this one chick that goes by Mew? She's the shit dude." He then smiled and looked at me. "Hey, you wanna come too? It'll be pretty chill."

"Oh, I don't know…" well of course I didn't want to go any ware with these guys. Especially not in a hot tub! And what happened to Dell? He was just his sweet old self a minute ago…

"Come on Mieks, joins us for a night. My bro is at the Kagamines anyway, it'll be fun."

"Um, sure?" shit, I didn't mean that.

"Ahem." He all looked up to Mr. Kaito. Dell played a cool face, Rinto was pretending to stretch, but greenie was still all over my desk. He waved to him.

"Yo Mr. Kaito. It's so nice of you to say hi, but shouldn't you be teaching?" Mr. Kaito didn't change his face. He grabbed the green haired kid by the ear, dragged him across my desk and threw him outside the classroom.

"Now, Miss Hatsune, please stop flirting with my students."

"But I wasn't-"

"Just read chapter one!"

"Sure Mr. Dick Head…"

"What was that?"

I called you Mr. Dick Head. As in you're a complete dickwad that should be thrown into a vat of boiling water, cooked until you're bright red, and be sent to hell to feed Cerebus. Then, a big, ugly, flamboyant demon will rescue you and make you his personal sex slave, so then you'll have to suck all three of his five meter long penises. Then after you run away, you'll be reborn as a pink flamingo yard ordainment. In other words, you may strategically place your wonderful lips upon my posterior and kiss it repeatedly!

"Nothing, just a cough."

**A/N: (This was the first day back to school btw) Hey! Leave a review, and in it tell me your nationality, you're opinion on what's the best, and if you watch Hetalia, favorite Character ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm a horrible author, I hardly ever update :3**

**Déjà vu**

I walked into a scene. A very disturbing one, to be more specific. Worse then the time I walked in on my mom with her…never mind.

"I'm having a meltdown Miki, I am having a meltdown! The show's in two weeks, and not a single thing is going right. There's the matter of costumes and props and everything else! Not to mention finding the right light angle for the death scene!" Mr. Gakupo paced back and forth whispering to himself in Japanese as Miki fallowed close behind trying to calm him.

"Sir, maybe if we-" I tried to say, but he lifted his hand.

"Maria, I don't have time for your sass today."

"It's Miku."

"Maria, please! I am trying to think of how Tony will die!" with that, he walked away to yell at Neru and I left to hang out with Mikuo. He was sitting on the edge of the stage singing his solo. I have to admit, he was really good. I felt myself staring at him for the longest time until he noticed and got all flustered.

"Miku, um…um….why were you staring at me?"

"Uh, haha, no reason…" I sat beside him when an aura of annoyance sat next to me.

"Hello, Piko…" I said. Piko shrugged, looking more pissed off than usual.

"Why on earth would you want to go hottubbing with my brother, he's a complete chav who just wants to shag girls!" he went on a British rampage, but I couldn't really understand half the words he was saying. Something about chaps, carpets, and limes. He also called me a tart, but I don't think I resemble a fruit pastry really…

Damn it, he was still talking to me. Time to do an epic escaping maneuverer.

"FLEE!" and with that, I jumped off the edge of the stage and ran to the top of the auditorium. Piko kept staring at me, so I went out through the doors and ditched the rest of class.

After lunch, I went into Mr. Shions class with the intention of not talking at all, hoping Dell and the hipster kid would forget about me, but as soon as I took my seat they started asking me about it.

The bell rang and I pretended to fall asleep. That's when it happened.

"Miku, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Mr. Shion glaring at me. His hair clashed with his shirt, AGAIN. Man, he should really work on that problem of his. I shrugged my shoulders at him. Seriously, I haven't done anything to piss him off this semester, what is he getting all flustered over?

"Well…aren't you going to say anything?" He whispered as if not to let anyone else hear.

"Um, why are you-"

"DETENTION!"

"What?!"

"Double detention for talking back." he started filling out a slip that already had my name on it. Seriously, what is his problem?

"But I-"

"That's it; I've had it with you and your sass. Ultimate detention this Friday. You'll stay right after class gets out, and leave when I say." With that he handed me a pink sheet of paper and walked back to the front of class. I stood up and raised my hand.

"Can I leave this class?" he just glared at me more and shook his head.

"No, there is no leaving, now sit down before I glue you to the chair." I sat down and hoped he didn't really plan on gluing me to this chair.

Dell leaned over and whispered, "Bummer about not being able to come hottubbing this Friday."

I perked up and smiled, not that he could see of course.

"Yeah, real bummer…"

**A/N: sorry that this is really short, but I didn't have enough time to include Friday :3**


End file.
